Trollz Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover Season 2
by Harriet546
Summary: Season 2 Trollz and the Demon Sorcerers: Shendu returns to Trollzopolus in his spirit form and possesses Simon the gremlin on a quest to free Shendu's seven Demon Brothers and Sisters. Now the B.F.F.L. and their Ancients must stop them as Shendu, Simon and Snarf are in possession of the key to open the gates and freeing the others Demon Sorcerers: The Pan Ku Puzzle Box.
1. Chp1: A Stronger Evil

_**Season 2**_

 _ **Trollz and the Demon Sorcerers: Shendu returns to Trollzopolus in his spirit form and possesses Simon the gremlin on a quest to free Shendu's seven Demon Brothers and Sisters. Now the B.F.F.L. and their Ancients must stop them as Shendu, Simon and Snarf are in possession of the key to open the gates and freeing the others Demon Sorcerers: The Pan Ku Puzzle Box.**_

 _ **Genre: Action/Adventure**_

 _ **1: A Stronger Evil**_

 _ **2: B.F.F.L. and the J-Team**_

 _ **3: Topaz times Topaz**_

 _ **4: Troll rumble in the big house**_

 _ **5: And He does his own Stunts**_

 _ **6: Troll Queen of the Shadow Khan**_

 _ **7: Troll Moon**_

 _ **8: Armor of the Gods**_

 _ **9: Demon in De-Skies**_

 _ **10: A New Atlantis**_

 _ **11: The Eight Door**_

 _ **12: Demon World Part 1**_

 _ **13: Demon World Part 2**_

 _ **14: Tohru's Mother**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **Shendu was one of the Eight Demon Sorcerers who terrorized the ancient world, each with his or her own magic derived from Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind, and Water. One by one, the demons were defeated by the Eight Immortals, the great heroes of ancient China. They used powerful Chi Spells to banish the demons into another realm and used the Pan Ku Box to seal them up. Each demon is sealed in its own portal. These Portals can only be located and opened by the Pan Ku Box itself.**_

 _ **In the Trollz dimension, the Pan Ku puzzle box was put in the possession of Simon the gremlin while possessed by Shendu's spirit form, along with Simon's dog Snarf in search of seven demon portals to free Shendu's brethren. It's up to the B.F.F.L. and the ancients to rely on the Magic of the Five and Chi Spells to defeat Shendu, Simon, Snarf and the other demon sorcerers/sorceresses.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Stronger Evil**_

" _ **Well Snarf, we didn't get any power or treasure" Simon said. "On the bright side, those Trollz dealt with our problem" He continued. "You mean Shendu master?" Snarf asked. "Yes, but with these, we have powerful magic!" Simon said with a talisman.**_

 _ **Meanwhile at Obsidian's Shop: "Finally we can relax!" Ruby said. "Yeah, it's good to be here" Amethyst added. "Hello girls!" Obsidian said. "Hi Obsidian!" Sapphire said. "Girls!" Uncle Chan said. "Uncle!" They said in unison. "We missed you" Amethyst said. "Yes, girls this is my apprentice: Tohru" He introduced as Tohru appeared. "Hello!" Tohru said. "Hi Tohru!" Topaz said. "Hey, he's like a sumo wrestler" Onyx commented. "Wow a new friend!" Sapphire said. "At least there are no talismans or Shendu" Ruby said. "I hope we've seen the last of that Dragon!" Topaz said. Elsewhere in another dimension: "Once I make the B.F.F.L. pay, I shall tear that buffoon Simon to pieces!" Shendu said as a Spirit. "**_ _ **Silence**_ _ **!" The only future you have is here with us brother!" Dai Gui said. "Indeed, let the eternal torment begin!" Xiao Fung added. "Torment? Eternal?" Shendu asked. "To punish your betrayal Shendu, you chose to spend your time ruling China" Tso Lan said. "While we withered in this bone dry pit" Bai Tza said. "Bored out of our wits all those centuries, each exactly like the one before it" Hsi Wu said. "You never even attempted to free us" Po Kong said. "Uh… Your rescue was in the planning stages, but I became imprisoned in a statue" Shendu answered. "Excuses! You desire the earthly realm for you alone" Tchang Zu said zapping Shendu. "GAAAA" Shendu yelled being hit. "A shame you never know to share brother" Hsi Wu said. "No! Wait! I can free you" Shendu said. "Do not toy with us. The doors can only be opened from the other side" Bai Tza said. "The human and troll side" Dai Gui added. "Precisely. As the humble spirit you now see before you, I am free to crossover and possess any human or Troll I wish, enabling me to undo the sacred spells which keep you here… if you so deem it" Shendu explained.**_

 _ **Meanwhile: "Let's cause some fun Snarf!" Simon said. "Of course you remember Hak Foo" He continued as Hak Foo appeared. "Yes I do" Snarf responded. Meanwhile at the mall: "I wonder if we can help Tohru" Amethyst stated. "Let's go find out" Onyx said as Ruby's spell phone rang. "Hello? Okay. Girls, Simon is back!" Ruby alerted. Moments later: Snarf, Hak Foo and some men are using the talismans. "Huh, c'mon Hak Foo, you're not using your talismans! Trade?" Snarf asked trading with Hak Foo. "Stop there Snarf!" Ruby demanded. "You too Hak Foo!" Topaz added. "Angry Crow takes flight!" Hak Foo shouted attacking the girls. "They're getting away!" Sapphire pointed. "C'mon!" Amethyst said as they followed.**_

 _ **Back in the Demon Netherworld: "So, I trust you would agree that my, um… martyrdom has left a void for a new, stronger evil to fill—namely you my brothers and sisters. Shall I proceed, then?" Shendu asked as the other Demon Sorcerers shot a green beam on him. "What trick is this?" Shendu asked. "You have proven crafty brother, so we require a safety measure" Hsi Wu spoke. "Our spell will keep you bound within the human or troll of your choosing until you release us" Bai Tsa explained. "A precaution so that we know exactly where to find you" Xiao Fung added. "In the event we deem it necessary to resume your eternal torment" Tso Lan added. "I accept your terms. I will choose my vessel well to best serve you, and the troll most capable for this task is one of my nemeses, a girl named Ruby" Shendu picked.**_

 _ **Moments later: "Hello Trollz!" Simon said. "You're going down Simon!" Ruby said fighting Simon. "Careful Ruby!" Amethyst said as unexpectedly, Shendu as a spirit appeared. "Yes, Ruby!" Shendu said as he flies towards Ruby to possess her, but Ruby moved and Shendu possessed Simon instead. "No, I've entered the wrong body!" He said. "Snarf, retreat!" Shendu ordered. "But what about the girls?" Snarf asked. "Never mind them" Shendu said as they retreated. "Ruby are you okay?" Topaz asked. "Yeah, I'm okay" Ruby answered. Meanwhile at Simon's cave: "What happened?" Simon asked. "Uh boss, Shendu is back!" Snarf answered. "What? Where?" Simon asked. "Inside you" Snarf answered. "That's ridiculous…Aaah!" Simon said seeing Shendu in his body. "Get out!" Simon demanded. "Trust me Simon, the feeling is mutual!" Shendu said. "Here are your talismans back Shendu" Snarf said. "They don't matter to me now; I have bigger plans" Shendu said. "From now on, you and your thugs will serve me or perish!" Shendu threatened.**_

 _ **Back at the mall: "I hope the girls are okay" Obsidian said worried. "Aiee-yah, we are closed!" Uncle said as they saw Simon. "Simon! Uncle Chan!" Grandma Von Troll shouted as Simon(Shendu) attacked the Ancients and stole a book. "Oh No!" Amethyst said. "We gotta stop Simon!" Ruby said as the girls went after Simon who leaped to a roof. "When did Simon learn acrobatics?" Topaz asked. "I say we scale this" Onyx said as they scaled the roof. "Simon also took Uncle's book!" Sapphire stated as the Shadowkhan appeared. "Hold on Simon can't control the Shadowkhan!" Ruby pointed out. "But Shendu can" Topaz said. "You girls greatly exaggerated" Shendu said. "That is Shendu in Simon's body!" Amethyst added. "Destroy them!" Shendu ordered as the girls were attacked by the Shadowkhan. TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chp2: The BFFL meets the J-Team

_**2: The B.F.F.L. meets the J-Team**_

" _ **Let us go!" Ruby said as the girls were caught. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted making the Shadowkhan disappear. "Are you girls okay?" Jackie Chan asked. "Yeah, thanks" Sapphire answered. "Nice job Uncle" Onyx said. "Simple Chi Spell" Uncle responded. "Hey Jade!" Topaz greeted. "Hey Topaz!" Jade answered. "Are you okay Grandma?" Amethyst asked. "Yes dear I am" Grandma Von Troll answered. "Is Shendu back for the talismans?" Topaz asked. "Talismans are not important!" Uncle said. "Yes, Shendu is a spirit now!" Obsidian said. "Not even the talismans could change that!" Mr. Trollheimer added. "Is he up to something big?" Ruby asked. "Shendu took Uncle's book for his new purpose" Zirconia said. "Ay, we must take inventory!" Spinell said. "I guess it's up to us again to stop him" Amethyst responded. "We cannot leave until we know what Shendu is planning!" Uncle said. "And we don't know which book he took" Sapphire said as someone enters the shop. "We are close for inventory!" Uncle said. "I'm here for the trollz" El Toro said as he appeared. "Jackie, a burglar!" Uncle and Ancients mistaken. "Everyone, he is not a thief, he's… ow!" Jackie said being hit. "Course he's a thief! He's wearing a mask!" Uncle said. "No, El Toro never removes his mask" Paco said. "Watch out!" Topaz warned seeing a spell bead falling then it was caught. "Thank you! Aaah!" Jackie said as Viper appeared. "Hello Jackie!" Viper said. "Hi I'm Topaz and this Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire and Onyx" Topaz introduced. "Hi, I'm Viper" Viper said. "No thieves in Obsidian's shop!" Jackie said. "How can she be a thief?" Ruby asked. "I heard Viper was a thief Ruby" Onyx answered. "Jackie, El Toro, Viper, Tohru and I are the J-Team!" Jade announced. "Cool team name!" Onyx complimented. "Just like B.F.F.L.!" Amethyst said. "Jackie does the whooping" Jade said. "No, El Toro!" Paco protested as they argued. "Actually we fought Shendu on our own" Ruby stated. "The book is about ancient artifacts" Obsidian said. "With powerful magic!" Sapphire said.**_

 _ **Meanwhile: "Ah, the Pan Ku box! Soon my demon brethren shall be free and reign of terror will begin!" Shendu said. "It's my body, we're going home!" Simon said. "You dare defy me? You will suffer!" Shendu protested. Meanwhile on the plane: "I know the girls are with Uncle, but I know they need us" Obsidian said. "We'll let the J-Team help out" Zirconia said.**_

 _ **Moments later: "We must stop for the night" Uncle said. "But what about Shendu?" Amethyst asked. "Want to help yes? Then Uncle needs his rest!" Uncle shouted. That night, the girls are awake. "Shh, it's Snarf!" Ruby said. "Let's try to get the talismans" Onyx said as they tried to get the talismans. "Hey what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked Viper. "I'm helping you!" Viper answered. "Go away!" Jackie whispered. "Sleepily bear greets the dawn! Hungry wolf strikes lambs!" Hak Foo shouted attacking. "Get them!" Snarf said as Tohru came. "Snarf has the talismans!" Topaz said as Shendu woke up. "I trust you had plenty of rest, follow me!" Shendu said as they left. "They got away!" Sapphire said. "With the talismans!" Ruby added. "I told you talismans are not important!" Uncle argued. "Yes the talismans are important!" Onyx protested as they all argued. "C'mon let's follow Shendu!" Jade said as she, Paco and Amethyst followed Shendu. "Amethyst?" Grandma Von Troll asked. "Jade?" Jackie asked. "Paco?" El Toro asked. "Where are the children?" They asked in unison.**_

 _ **Moments later at a temple: "Ah, the Pan Ku box, quick take it!" Shendu ordered. "Why not you?" Snarf asked. "I cannot touch it; it is forged with good magic" Shendu explained. "Then it's not yours!" Amethyst said. "Hold on Am!" Ruby said as they arrived. "Hey guys, look out!" Amethyst said. "It's so on!" Onyx said fighting the thugs. "Horse tail strikes flies! Snake cuts grass!" Hak Foo said fighting Tohru. "Arrgh!" Shendu said struggling. "Yes!" He continued taking the Pan Ku box. "Got the Ox!" Ruby said saving El Toro. "Spiritual balance Hak Foo!" Tohru said having Hak Foo kicked by Uncle. "You are blocking my light!" Uncle shouted. "Looking for these?" Jackie asked as Snarf, Hak Foo and the thugs retreated. "We have all twelve talismans!" Sapphire shouted. "Talismans are not important! These inscriptions are!" Uncle shouted. "Shendu was one of the eight Demon Sorcerers, who terrorized the ancient world" Obsidian read. "Each with his or her own magic derived from Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind and Water!" Mr. Trollheimer added. "One by one, the demons were defeated by the Eight Immortals, the great heroes of ancient China. They used powerful Chi Spells to banish the demons into another realm and used the Pan Ku Box to seal them up. Each demon is sealed in its own portal. These Portals can only be located and opened by the Pan Ku Box itself" Uncle and ancients finished. "Then it's a very good thing that Shendu did not…" Obsidian said. "Shendu's gone and he took the Pan Ku box!" Jade and Amethyst said in unison. "Aiee-yahh! We must get it back before Shendu finds the doors and releases the seven other demons!" Uncle shouted. "Thanks for your help everyone" Amethyst said. "Yes, but Shendu will release the demons" El Toro said. "Next time Jackie and the B.F.F.L. are in a pinch, Jade knows who to call" Viper said. "Jackie, Obsidian must get back to her shop!" Uncle shouted while everyone giggled. "Let's stop Shendu!" Ruby said. "And the other Demon Sorcerers!" Onyx added. "This is gonna rock!" Topaz said as they must stop Shendu's new plan.**_


	3. Chp3:Topaz times Topaz

_**3: Topaz times Topaz**_

" _ **It won't open Shendu" Snarf said trying to open the Pan Ku box. "Try harder" Shendu ordered. "Charging rhino cracks walnut!" Hak Foo said as even his attack didn't penetrate it. "This is a big waste of time!" Simon said. "May I remind you Simon, that is I who holds control the interest in this partnership" Shendu said. "And the sooner we find the portals and free my demon brethren, the sooner you will have your pathetic body to yourself!" He continued. "Open already argh!" Simon said. "Remember I cannot touch good magic" Shendu said as Simon kicked the Pan Ku box. "Uh, Shendu!" Snarf said as the Pan Ku box moves like a puzzle. "Ah, a map to the first portal" Shendu said. "It says "that what grows that never walks, to the mouth which never talks"" Chow read. "A puzzle with a riddle" Ratso said. "At last the Demon Sorcerers will return and walk the Earth, casting their shadow on all humans and trollz!" Shendu said as the Pan Ku box closes. "Someone wrote that down, anyone?" Simon asked as the Pan Ku box shows the trigram of Mountain Demon.**_

 _ **Meanwhile at Obsidian's shop: "Obsidian, please slow down!" Ruby said. "You really need to chill!" Topaz added. "If the Ancients and I chill, demons will be dancing upon all our graves!" Uncle responded. "We must research the proper Chi spells to seal the seven portals" Obsidian said. "All required ingredients must be on hand and ready!" Mr. Trollheimer added. "But we have the Magic of the Five" Sapphire said. "How much you know about magic? I was apprentice of Chi master Fong for fifteen years!" Uncle yelled. "Okay sheesh" Onyx said. "Uncle needs someone to protect the ancients" Uncle said. "Well Zirconia is my ancient, so I'll do it!" Topaz volunteered. "Tohru!" Uncle chose. "Huh?" Topaz and Tohru asked in unison. "Is that okay Topaz?" Zirconia asked. "Yeah, I guess" Topaz answered sadly.**_

 _ **Meanwhile: "It won't budge!" Snarf said trying to budge the Pan Ku box. "The Pan Ku box is showing that the portal of Po Kong, the Mountain Demon is located in Tokyo, Japan" Shendu explained. Meanwhile: Topaz read a book with Tohru sleeping. "Nobody but me watches my ancient!" Topaz said. "While time itself will fly, need a spell to make me multiply!" She chanted casting a spell that will eventually make her multiply. "Uncle, we heard Shendu is heading for Tokyo, Japan" Sapphire said. "Do not move!" Uncle said. "What is it? Ow!" Sapphire spoke. "Do you expect me to seal demon door with salt and pepper? No? Then you five go to Tokyo and find out which demon we are dealing with so I can research a proper Chi spell!" Uncle yelled. "Yes Uncle!" Ruby said. "I need the right clothes for Tokyo" Topaz said. "We're only going to fight a demon Topaz" Amethyst said. "I could protect Zirconia and help my friends!" Topaz said as her spell worked. "Whoa cool, jinx!" She continued talking to her double.**_

 _ **Later in Tokyo: "The map indicated that we proceed three paces Southeast from Cherry blossom grove where we will follow that which runs but never walks to the mouth that never talks!" Shendu instructed. "That runs but never walks and mouth never talks" Snarf pointed at a float. "I suppose it's worth a look" Simon said going to check. "That runs but never walks" Onyx said. "It's gotta be a riddle" Amethyst guessed. "C'mon!" Ruby ordered as they follow Shendu. "Wait up guys!" Topaz said. "Oh, pretty colors" Topaz duplicate said. "You? Zirconia's protection! We promised her!" Topaz responded. "No you promised Zirconia!" Topaz's clone protested.**_

 _ **At Trollzopollis: "Aiee-yah!" Uncle shouted. "Uncle, ow!" Tohru said. "You cast a lousy spell" Uncle said. "I did?" Tohru asked. "A one of a kind spell bead is no longer one of a kind!" Uncle answered seeing spell bead multiply. "I did sense Topaz last night" Zirconia said. "One more thing!" Uncle said. Back in Tokyo: "Okay no more surprises!" Topaz said as her duplicate split into two. "Surprise!" Both her multiples said. "Wait!" Topaz said going after her multiples then Ruby snatches the Pan Ku box. "Got it!" Ruby said but Hak Foo made her drop it. "C'mon let's get it!" Sapphire ordered as the girls fight Snarf, Hak Foo and the thugs. "Hey watch it!" Onyx said trying to get the Pan Ku box. "We're surrounded!" Amethyst said. "Girls, I'm open!" Topaz said. "Tope, where were you…why do I bother to ask?" Onyx asked. "Got it!" Topaz shouted. "Get her!" Simon ordered as they chased her. "Topaz, where's the box?" Sapphire asked. "Grrr, toad bounce!" Hak Foo shouted but Ruby flipped him over to the stairs. "Split up!" Amethyst said as Hak Foo tried to take the Pan Ku box. "Tope, I said we split up!" Amethyst said. "Did not!" Topaz's duplicate protested as Amethyst gets cornered and jumps on a float but the float moves down. "Bad Day, Bad Day, Bad Day!" Amethyst repeated. "Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo said making the arm fall onto a building. "Amethyst!" The other girls shouted. "Phew" Amethyst said but Hak Foo grabs her. "I'll teach you to take things that don't belong to you trollz!" Hak Foo said. "I have a better idea" Shendu said as the girls climb down to her rescue. "Three's a crowd!" Topaz ordered to her multiples. "Am, are you okay?" Ruby asked. "I landed on the box" Amethyst answered. "Let's call Uncle!" Onyx said. "Full line a top to two broken lines" Uncle said on the phone. "Girls, that is the trigram of the Mountain Demon, I will gather Chi ingredients and come at once!" He continued. "Allow me to assist you sensei" Tohru demanded, "You were a lousy apprentice!" Uncle said. "But I did not cast the duplicator spell" Tohru said. "Then, who did?" Zirconia asked.**_

 _ **In Tokyo: "Pull yourselves together" Topaz ordered. "Don't look at us Troll-i-pop, you cast the spell" Her duplicate said. "Topaz, you've figured out the riddle?" Amethyst asked. "We have to solve it before Shendu does!" Ruby said. "Quick hide!" Topaz told her duplicates. "You okay?" Onyx asked as a duplicate split into two. "Topaz, what happened?" Sapphire asked. "I can explain everything" Topaz answered. "Hi girls" Her duplicates said. "When Uncle arrives, tell him where to find us!" Ruby said. "Can I come? They're getting on my nerves" Topaz asked. "Well, you have so much in common with your duplicates" Amethyst said. "We need you to stay here, all of you!" Ruby ordered as the other girls went off after Shendu.**_

 _ **Once they arrived at the location, Shendu(Simon), Snarf, Hak Foo and their thugs activate the Pan Ku box. "Look, that has to be the door" Amethyst said as they were grabbed by Hak Foo. "Let us go!" Sapphire demanded. "Many thanks for leading us here trollz!" Shendu said. "So how do we open the portal?" Snarf asked as the Pan Ku box opens the portal, releasing Po Kong. "That's just ugly!" Onyx commented. "Behold the triumphant return of my sister, Po Kong the Mountain Demon!" Shendu introduced. "Must be his big sister" Snarf said. "Enough Banter. What's for supper?" Po Kong asked. "The B.F.F.L.! Bon Appetite!" Shendu said allowing Po Kong to try to eat the girls. "Run!" Ruby said as they ran. "Uh, come back here you!" Po Kong said stomping after them. "Hurry Uncle!" Amethyst said. "Quick in here!" Onyx said as they hid in a well. "That was close" Ruby said as Po Kong blows into another well spuming them out. "AAh!" They screamed being grabbed by Po Kong. "Hey big bertha put down my friends!" Topaz demanded. "Hm, another tiny portion?" Po Kong asked as Topaz reveals all her duplicates. "Topaz!" Sapphire shouted as Po Kong drops the other girls and turns to Topaz. "Finger food!" Po Kong said. "You've cause the damage; you mean knuckle sandwich!" Topaz chanted hitting Po Kong with a spell bead. "The Chi spell Tohru!" Uncle said as they arrived. "Goodness Topaz!" Zirconia as the Topaz army holds Po Kong down. "Nice try girls!" Po Kong. "Now the drum!" Zirconia said. "Drum?" Onyx asked. "The symbol of the immortal who originally defeated Po Kong!" Uncle said. "I thought you had it" Tohru said. "Aiee-yah! What kind of apprentice are you?" Uncle asked. "Uh, a lousy one?" Tohru asked. "Look!" Sapphire said pointing to a drum. "Uncle!" She continued giving the drum to Uncle. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted. "Girls, drum be struck three times!" He instructed as Ruby and Amethyst struck the drum twice. "Enough!" Shendu demanded. "Get off!" Onyx ordered pushing Shendu which made him hit the drum. "Run!" the Topaz army said. "Aaah!" Po Kong shouted being sucked in. "Hold on!" Amethyst said as they hold on to something. "NOOOO!" Po Kong yelled as she went through her portal. "Quickly take it!" Shendu said as he(Simon) escaped. "Everybody okay?" Amethyst asked. "Yes, but the Pan Ku box" Ruby answered. "I think there's a bigger problem!" Sapphire pointed to the Topaz duplicates. "I believe no finishing charm to the original duplication spell, that is why it continues to repeat" Tohru informed. "Tohru will be good apprentice" Uncle said. "It will only work on the original. Topaz!" Zirconia said as the duplicates talked all at once. "Okay, whoever cast the spell in the first place will wear brown polyester!" Onyx told. "She did it!" The duplicates said pointing to the original and the real Topaz. "Tattle tales!" Topaz concluded.**_


	4. Chp4: Troll Rumble in the Big House

**_4: Troll rumble in the big house_**

 ** _"The portal of Xiao Fung the Wind Demon lies visually by cubits of the southern hemisects forest bestowed to the roaming hills" Shendu instructed. "You mean the portal is somewhere in those prison walls?" Simon asked looking at the prison. "Do not take a tone with me Simon! I did not build the fortress" Shendu said. "So we are breaking in?" Snarf asked. "Rumor has it that there are miles of tunnels under the joint" Finn said. "The Pan Ku box mention no tunnels and I will not waste time chasing wind mills when we can allow ourselves to be taken prisoner!" Shendu responded._**

 ** _Meanwhile: "Simon has been spotted down town!" Obsidian said. "I wonder what he's planning" Amethyst said. "Shall we go after him Obsidian?" Ruby asked. "Yes but beware that Shendu is still in Simon's body!" Obsidian warned. Meanwhile: "I refuse to submit myself robbing a common bank!" Simon refused. "You seem to forget Simon that in the event of a stale mate I win!" Shendu argued. "Well, must I remind you that the portal cannot be opened without the Pan Ku box, which I cannot touch!" Shendu yelled as Snarf and Finn. "Let's get this over with" Simon said as they tried to rob a bank. "Freeze Simon!" Onyx ordered. "We surrender!" Simon, Snarf and Finn said. "You do?" The girls asked as Simon was taken to prison. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted. "What's up Uncle? Ow!" Ruby said being slapped. "Do you see any demons? No? That is because it is a bank vault not a demon portal!" Uncle answered. Later: "This is weird, Simon is being sent to Hollow Lands security prison" Ruby said. "Plus, Simon has given up easily" Onyx added. "It's like he wants to go there" Sapphire said. "And that reason is a demon portal!" Coal said as he appeared. "Hi Coal, how'd you know?" Amethyst asked. "I heard Shendu is trying to free seven demons" Coal explained. "Yeah and he is possessing Simon" Topaz said. "The demon portal is in the prison" Ruby said. "And if we can't stop by moving Simon out, we'll have to move in" Coal continued. "You don't really mean just you huh?" Amethyst asked. "Are you and Sapphire with me?" Coal asked. "Am, that means you, me and Coal have to go under cover!" Sapphire said. "But Coal, I don't each of us can be a prison guard" Amethyst protested. "Not guards, you two an invent!" Coal said making Amethyst and Sapphire gasped. "Clearly, it's important that Simon doesn't recognize us Amethyst" Sapphire told. "I think we need these" Coal said as he, Sapphire and Amethyst put on mask. "Uh, this mask looks ugly!" Sapphire said looking at their mask. "Girls, we're Shark, Deathheart and Chance Johnson, world criminals" Coal introduced of their undercover names. "Good luck girls!" Topaz said. "Take these spell beads" Onyx said giving them spell beads. "Thanks Onyx!" Sapphire thanked. "Oh Am, have fun with Coal" Ruby commented making Amethyst blush again._**

 ** _Meanwhile at the prison: "We can't find the portal until the Pan Ku box arrives, so we'll just have to wait" Simon informed. "We'll we could have tricked our way out through those tunnels with our demon of the week by now" Finn said. "Alleged tunnels!" Simon corrected. "Let's play before lunch master!" Snarf said. "This is not going to be easy" Amethyst(Deathheart) said. "Follow my lead!" Coal(Chance) said as they approached Simon. "So what are you in for?" He asked. "Go away!" Simon demanded. "We're Shark, Deathheart and Chance Johnson!" Sapphire introduced. "Want to play fetch?" Amethyst asked with a deep voice. "Would I?" Snarf asked as they played then Coal, Amethyst and Sapphire spend the week with Simon. "C'mon boss, give them a chance" Snarf asked. "Hey boys!" Sapphire(Shark) said. "Hey Shark, you ranged kitchen!" Snarf said as a supply truck arrived with Hak Foo in disguise leaving a 'cake'. When Simon dug through it, he got a trip to solitary. "Simon, you are an imbecilic!" Shendu insulted. "We'll it's got to be in here somewhere" Finn said revealing the Pan Ku box then Amethyst, Sapphire and Coal took it out of the kitchen. "Quick in here!" Amethyst pointed as they hid in a laundry room. "I think it's in safe hands now" Coal said but the Pan Ku box activates revealing a trigram on a washing machine. "Oh no grab it!" Amethyst ordered as they tried to stop the Pan Ku box but it unlocks the portal releasing the demon. "Uh oh!" Sapphire said as She, Amethyst and Coal first saw Xiao Fung the Wind Demon. "I am free!" Xiao Fung said stepping out of the portal appearing to be frog liked. "Hey look!" Snarf said arriving. "We struck demon" Finn said. "Not any demon, Xiao Fung, Demon of Wind!" Xiao Fung introduced. "Like breaking wind?" Snarf asked as Xiao Fung blows a powerful wind. "Like breaking bones!" Xiao Fung answered. "They found our man, good instinct" Snarf complimented. "So what's with the tumble dry" Amethyst(Deathheart) asked. "Ah, the sweet smell of freedom" Xiao Fung said. "Actually your breathiness sir, you're not exactly free" Finn said. "You're in the hoosegow prison" Snarf added. "This prison is paradise compared to the daftly abyss I escaped!" Xiao Fung stated. "Whatever you say chief but outside's better!" Finn said. "Why don't you huff and puff and blow this house down?" Snarf asked. "You can't leave without your boss, can you?" Sapphire(Shark) asked. "Where is Shendu?" Xiao Fung asked. "Shendu is in Simon" Snarf answered. "And Simon's in solitary" Finn added. "If I don't free this Simon, I will be burden in freeing brothers and sisters" Xiao Fung stated. "Very well!" Xiao Fung added as he turns into human form. "Concealment seems preferment, demon can appear to stick out as soar thumbs in this modern world" Xiao Fung informed. "Cool, huh Chance?" Snarf asked. "Uh, got it!" Coal(Chance) answered. "Uncle, it's me Amethyst(Deathheart) said calling Uncle. "What? It does not sound like you!" Uncle responded. "What do you mean you, Sapphire and Coal are in prison? You are a bad influence on the magic of the five! Good thing it is not really you!" Uncle continued as he hung up. "Who was that Uncle?" Topaz asked. "Eh, prank call" Uncle said. "Prince Albert in a can?" Onyx asked. "No crazy talk about demons in prison" Uncle said. "Amethyst, Sapphire and Coal are in that prison!" Ruby shouted causing Uncle to gasp. "Aiee-yah!" Uncle shouted._**

 ** _At the prison: "In order to free the boss, we need to get into solitary" Snarf instructed. "So what's the plan?" Sapphire(Shark) asked as gruel was thrown at her face. "Food fight!" Finn shouted as a food fight starts. "Watch out!" Amethyst(Deathheart) shouted as they are in a dog pile, then their mask accidently came off. "I liked you!" Snarf said while sobbing. "Xiao, meet the trollz" Finn said. "Nemeses to my brethren?" Xiao Fung asked as Sapphire, Amethyst and Coal were levitated and carried away at super speed. "Never mind, solitary!" Xiao Fung said. Seconds later, Sapphire, Amethyst and Coal were outside the prison. "Hey guys!" Topaz greeted. "Topaz, Onyx, Ruby, Uncle?" Amethyst asked as the one who carried them while invisible revealed to be Tohru. "Tohru? But how?" Sapphire asked as Tohru shows the Rabbit, Rooster and Snake Talismans. "Levitation, Invisibility, Speed!" Tohru answered. "I brought along some talismans so we bust you out of the slammer" Ruby added. "Coal, this is Tohru, Uncle's apprentice" Sapphire introduced. "But we don't want to be out, we want to be in where the Wind Demon is!" Amethyst said. "Hm, the fan is the symbol of the immortal who originally banished the Wind Demon. I must gather Chi spell ingredients!" Uncle informed. "But there is no time!" Coal protested. "Duh!" Onyx said giving Tohru the Rabbit Talisman. Then Tohru and Uncle left to gather ingredients. Meanwhile in the prison, Xiao Fung took down a guard with his wind power. "Some set of pipes!" Snarf complimented as they bust Simon out of solitary just to see a tunnel. "Ah, greetings brother Xiao!" Shendu said. "See, I knew there were tunnels!" Finn said. Moments later, Sapphire, Amethyst and Coal tried to get back into prison. "Heads up!" Ruby warned as she used the Dragon Talisman's Combustion which made a hole. "Ruby, what's with the Dragon Talisman?" Amethyst asked. "Talk later! Chinchilla!" Ruby answered turning them into chinchillas with the Monkey Talisman. "Aw, how cute!" Topaz complimented as they entered the solitary and Coal, Sapphire and Amethyst changed back they enter the tunnels._**

 _ **Deep within the tunnels: "The way out's gotta be that way" Finn said. "Nah, we just came from there!" Snarf argued, "Shendu, I have had enough of your lost expeditions!" Xiao Fung demanded. "Shendu, your brother is speaking to you!" Simon whispered. "I think we're getting closer" Onyx said. "But with these tunnels, it's like a maze" Coal said. "Uh, guys…" Sapphire said as they bumped into Xiao Fung. "So good to see you again! In fact, I'm all the bluster!" Xiao Fung said as he turns back to his demon form, then he tries to suck the trollz in. "Take this froggy!" Ruby shouted as she tried to blast Xiao Fung but missed. "Whoa!" They said in unison as they feel into a deeper tunnel. "Run!" Coal shouted as Xiao Fung tries to suck them up again. "Where is Uncle?" Topaz asked. Meanwhile: "I'm sorry! I will bring this back thank you!" Uncle said as borrows a fan. Seconds later: "Put a cork in it!" Onyx demanded as Xiao Fung's vortex blew them away. "Oh no!" Amethyst said. "Aiee-yah, we will never find them!" Uncle complained as he and Tohru finally arrived. "Uncle, quickly!" Coal ordered. "Coal, girls, there you are! What is it?" Uncle asked as he saw Xiao Fung. "You are going to be sorry!" Uncle said as he prepares the Chi spell. "Xiao Fung, the Chi spell will seal your doom!" Shendu warned. "What that cast but what will that catch?" Xiao Fung responded blowing everything. "Sensei!" Tohru shouted as Uncle got caught. "Aiee-yah!" Uncle shouted. "The Talisman!" Tohru said as Uncle grabs the Rabbit Talisman and the Chi spell. "Perfect Talisman is good, but demon breath is better!" Uncle said. "Tohru, human wind shield!" Sapphire ordered as Tohru shield Uncle from the vortex. "You men stop him!" Shendu ordered as Snarf and Finn tried to stop the spell but failed. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted as the fan is covered in magic. "Uh uh uh!" Simon said snatching the fan. "Hands off!" Coal said getting the fan back with Simon being blown away. "Guys, help!" Amethyst called out in front of Xiao Fung's vortex. "Coal, fan the fan!" Uncle ordered as Coal starts fanning. "Hold on Amethyst!" Coal said as he continues fanning which is repelling the vortex. "It's working!" Topaz said as Coal not only hit Xiao Fung, but has the demon sent back. "NOOOO!" Xiao Fung cried as he went back through his portal. "Coal, you saved me, thanks!" Amethyst thanked. "Uh, your welcome" Coal said with a blush. "It's off to the weathering willows for Mr. Toad." Topaz said. "Let's get the talismans before we head home" Onyx said as a guard appeared. "Sorry for the arrest kids!" The guard said. "Hey, no problem!" Coal said as the guard left. "Told you, you get to be with Coal!" Ruby responded. "Ruby, cut it out!" Amethyst concluded.** _


	5. Chp5: As He does His own Stunts

**_5: As they do their own stunts_**

 ** _While preparing for the next demon, the girls were training. "Aah! Ruby careful!" Onyx told as Ruby pinned her. "Sorry about that Onyx, but we need to prepare you for the next Demon Sorcerer" Spinell said. "Yeah but avoid having each of us as a punching bag" Onyx complained. "Hyah!" Topaz shouted pinning Ruby down. "Hey! Topaz that hurt!" Ruby said. "Oops, sorry!" Topaz giggled. "You should have seen that coming Ruby" Sapphire responded. "She's right Ruby" Amethyst added. Meanwhile: "Gingerly! Watch your step! Place it over to the left…" Shendu said with the henchmen carrying a box. "And into the incinerator, we could use some firewood" Simon commented. "Silence! With some sprucing, this fish heap will be worthy of housing a Demon Sorcerers" Shendu said. "Ex-Demon Sorcerer" Simon commented. "I may be vanquished but I am still in charge Simon as you can see" Shendu told. "This is my hideout and my body Shendu" Simon argued. "Which reminds me, I have a change in wardrobe in mind for us" Shendu said. "You wouldn't dare!" Simon responded as the henchmen dropped the box. "That is a thousand-year-old heir lone from the Ling Dynasty!" Shendu said. "Well maybe if the swamp mutt over there would have helped" Finn complained as Snarf solved the Pan Ku box, which shows a map to the next portal. "Ah yes, directions to the door which contains Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon" Shendu instructed. "Hey, Cali-for-ni-yah" Finn said. "We are here…" Snarf said. "And we are to go south to…" Hak Foo continued as the Pan Ku box shows the Thunder Demon's trigram. "You got that, didn't you?" Simon asked. "Uh… pretty much all of it before we, uh, ran out of tape" Chow answered which made Shendu growl in anger. "Dude run" Finn told. "Aah!" Chow said running to avoid Shendu's fiery breath. "Water!" Simon begged to get water for his throat. "That's right boss. We're heading for…" Finn said. Cutaway: "Hollywood?" The girls asked in unison. "Okay, we're on our way Obsidian" Amethyst said. "Can the guys come, please?" Topaz asked. "Topaz, Simon's there searching for a demon portal" Sapphire refused. "Well, Raphael Dicapezio is getting his foot prints in cement at the Chinese theater this weekend" Topaz complained. "Who is that?" Mr. Trollheimer asked. "Hello? Raphael Dicapezio is the greatest and cutest movie star in history" Ruby answered. "Ah, I guess you never heard of John Wayne" Uncle said. "Ahh, the Duke" Tohru said. "Saddle up pilgrim" Tohru imitated. "I suppose this is one time the guys could come along and not be in the way" Ruby said. "Yes! Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Topaz asked._**

 ** _In Hollywood: "Tohru will be your chaperone, while we search for Simon" Ruby said. "The festivities aren't until tonight so why don't we take a minute and help you find this demon portal?" Rock asked. "Happy sight-seeing" Sapphire said as they dropped off Topaz, Amethyst, the guys and of course Tohru. At a wax museum: "I'm so sorry that I screamed girls" Tohru apologized. "We'll, Frankenstein did look a little life like" Amethyst said. "It's got to be the wax" Topaz added. "Let's bring back a souvenir for Uncle" Coal said. "Do you have any photos of John Wayne?" Tohru asked a cashier. "Guys!" Rock said seeing the enforcers. "Dude wait!" Coal said as they followed the enforcers. "Aw, we're wondering anyway. I want to see Clark Gable's old house" Ratso complained. "Frankly Ratso I don't give a darn" Finn refused. "And who's wondering? We have directly right here" Finn added. "Yeah half way between the "Pools of despair" and "The trail tracery" it's so clear" Chow said. Meanwhile: "Hello?" Onyx asked as her spell phone rang. "Guys, Simon's troops are near the wax museum" Topaz answered. "Topaz, how did you...? Never mind. Don't let the guys do anything until we get there" Onyx said as she hung up. "Wax museum stat!" Ruby demanded. Moments later: "Which one do you think Uncle would like best?" Tohru asked noticing everyone left. "Topaz? Coal?" Amethyst asked. Seconds later: "Look the 3 stooges" Rock insulted snatching the map. "If someone is gonna be a sap, make photos of this map" Topaz chanted as the spell bead made the photo booth take a picture. "Whoa!" Topaz said being grabbed. "Say cheese princess" Ratso said. "Cheese Princess" Tohru said saving Topaz. "Let's take em head on!" Rock said as the other girls arrived. "Uh, does this qualify as being out numbered?" Chow asked as the enforcers ran. "Are you okay Topaz?" Amethyst asked. "I'm okay guys…" Topaz answered. "What part of "don't let the guys do anything" did you not understand?" Ruby asked. "Hey we got a photo of…" Rock said. "Watch them, Tohru!" Onyx ordered Tohru as they followed the enforcers. "Guys look!" Sapphire said. "I have waited for this moment. Prepare to meet your doom" A armored warrior said. "I didn't Simon had a new enforcer" Sapphire said as the swordsman attacks. "If we trip in these cracks, stop this guy in his tracks!" Ruby chanted as a spell bead cause the swordsman to freeze. "Hey, are these wires?" Amethyst asked. "Cut! Who are you?" A director asked. "This is a movie set?" Amethyst asked. "Can we be in the movie?" Ruby asked. "Yes, once I have you arrested!" The director answered. "Nigel, Nigel, calm down. Larry Franklin, producer of "Ninjas in the hood" Larry introduced. 'That was quite a display the way you "Bam and Bam, Bam!" He complimented. "You five have an agent?" Larry asked. "That would be moi" Ruby answered. "Bam! This town's getting younger everyday" Larry said. "Look Lar, Amethyst, Topaz, Sapphire, Onyx and I are going to be the next big action superstars and you have the oppritunity to get in on the ground floor" Ruby said. "Ruby" Amethyst started. "Right Amethyst. Did I mention that each of us does our own stunts?" Ruby asked. "Give me a jingle. If you ladies can- bam, were in business" Larry offered. "Act? We trollz have the magic…" Ruby said but was interrupted. "Thank you Ruby, let's go!" Onyx said as they walked away with Tohru. "Girls, play our cards right, and we can be superstars" Ruby offered. "I don't want to be a star. We're supposed to find a demon portal before Simon does" Amethyst refused. "Oh that, it's in the bag" Topaz said showing the pictures she took of the map. "Nice work Topaz" Sapphire complimented._**

 ** _Moments later: "The "Pools of despair" are the tar pits" Coal described. "And the "Trail of treachery" is the Cahuenga pass" Tohru added. "Half way should be right here" Rock pointed. "Mega galactic studios?" Onyx asked. "Talk about your co-in-i-dink" Topaz said. "As long as we're gonna be on the lot, why don't we do lunch with Lar?" Ruby asked. "Because we already had a big breakfast" Sapphire told. Meanwhile: "Pass?" A security guard asked Snarf. "Uh oh!" Snarf said. "Hey, your takin' to the star of "Beach of Babe watch here" Finn said pointed to Simon wearing shades. "Oh, uh sorry. Go right ahead" The security guard said letting them pass. "Is that Simon?" Sapphire asked. "Pass?" The guard said. "Yes we would like to" Topaz said but the girls were stopped. "No, can't let you on the lot without a pass" The guard refused. "Guys, we can't get onto the lot" Ruby said on the phone. "Okay Rock, we'll do it!" She responded. "Hey, sipowicz. See the ladies in action figures with smiles outside your gate?" Rock asked the guard on the phone. "They're the B.F.F.L., the next big thing. And they have a meeting with the Larry Franklin. So let me give ya Lar's number so we can explain how we're about to sign a deal with another studio, because you let them ladies with their own stunts onto the lot" Rock warned as he hung up. "Uh, your pass, uh, sorry about the convenience ladies" the guard apologized. "C'mon girls!" Onyx said. Moments later: "You getting anything?" Finn asked. "It's gotta be around here somewhere" Chow said as the girls snatched the Pan Ku box. "Trollz!" Snarf pointed. "Get them!" Chow ordered as the girls tried to escape. "Oh no!" Amethyst said as they saw Hak Foo. "This is bad" Onyx said with bars breaking. "What goes up…" Simon said. "Woodchuck chucks wood!" Hak Foo shouted breaking the bars. "Jump!" Ruby ordered as they did then they land in the studio. "Bam! They really did do their own stunts." Larry complimented. At the hotel: "I don't want the girls to be late for the footprint ceremony" Tohru said. Back at the studio: "Okay, that hurt!" Onyx said as they were surrounded. "Guess Shendu knows how to fight" Sapphire said as they ended up behind the demon portal. "The Pan Ku box is glowing" Amethyst pointed out. "The portal!" Shendu said as the Pan Ku box activates opening the portal and freeing Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon. "Greetings Tchaung Zu" Shendu greeted. "What took you so long?" Tchang Zu asked. "Just the usual interference of the Magic of the Five" Shendu answered. "Then they'll interfere, no longer" Tchang Zu responded about to zap the girls with his power: Thunder. "Watch out!" Sapphire shouted as Tchang Zu keeps trying to hit them. Then Tchang Zu stroked while making the wall demolish. "As the thunder claps, so do I admire your skill brother" Shendu complimented. "Shendu, you may call me master" Tchang Zu referred. "Yes master" Shendu responded. "Take me to my palace!" Tchang Zu ordered as they left. "Okay, that was too close!" Onyx said as the girls survived. "We got to follow them" Amethyst said as they followed both Demon Sorcerers._**

 ** _Moments later: "I know the surroundings may seem unfamiliar, but I can assure …" Shendu explained. "My palace" Tchang Zu said seeing a parking lot where his palace was. "These humans paved my paradise to build this…" Tchang Zu continued. "Uh, parking lot?" Snarf asked, then Tchang Zu roared in anger. That night: "I will rebuild my palace. For the time being Shendu, you shall find a dwelling place which benefits me" Thang Zu said. "How about that one?" Snarf asked pointing to a studio that looks Chinese. "Hmmm… that will do" Tchang Zu answered. At the ceremony of Raphael: "Isn't he the dreamiest?" Topaz asked. "He's all right" Tohru answered, but the ceremony was interrupted by Tchang Zu. "Uh oh" Coal responded. "Away infidels!" Tchang Zu ordered trying to scare the audience with his thunder, but entertain them. "Why didn't they flee?" Tchang Zu asked. "They think your uh, entertainment" Shendu answered. "Hey, who's in charge here? Do you know how much that "animatronic" cost?" Ruby asked as the security guards went to check out Tchang Zu. "I hope Uncle gets here soon" Sapphire said. At the airport where Topaz and Onyx picked up Uncle: "The castanets are the symbol of the immortal who originally defeated Tchang Zu" Uncle informed. "Um, hello, we barely escaped that demon" Topaz complained as a spell phone rang. "Uh guys, Tchang Zu's in the studio!" Ruby alerted over the phone. "We're on our way Ruby!" Onyx answered. Moments later, Onyx, Topaz and Uncle arrived. "Hey guys, the Thunder Demon is inside the studio" Rock said. "Okay Uncle, we need the Chi spell" Coal ordered. "I cannot prepare the spell" Uncle refused. "What? Why not?" Ruby asked. "I need ingredients!" Uncle argued. "Where can we get ingredients?" Ruby asked. "There is a Chinatown here in Hollywood" Sapphire said. "Uncle, you and Tohru get some ingredients. We'll keep Tchang Zu occupied" Amethyst instructed as Uncle and Tohru left to Chinatown. "C'mon let's find Tchang Zu" Onyx ordered. Moments later: "One more thing: powder of Komodo Dragon tooth" Uncle said while ordering Chi spell ingredients. "One more thing: Tincture of Tortoise shell" "One more thing: Castanets, symbol of Tsao Kuo-Ch'Iu" Uncle continued. "In Chinatown?" The cash sheer asked._**

 ** _Meanwhile: "I will scorch this place to the ground. While the sound of thunder resonates!" Tchang Zu shouted as the girls snuck in. "Welcome to the cheap seats Trollz" Hak Foo said behind them. "You! I shall prove that lightning cam indeed strike twice" Tchang Zu stated trying to zap them again but the girls dodged them destroying part of the auditorium. Moments outside, Larry arrives. "Dude the shows about to start" Rock said. "What show?" Larry asked the girls were blasted out of the studio. "Bam!" Larry complimented as Tchang Zu comes out. "State of the art" Larry admired as Uncle and Tohru arrived. "Uncle!" Sapphire shouted. "Must prepare Chi spell" Uncle ordered handing Sapphire the castanets. "Who's the old guy?" Larry asked. "Cranky co-star, occasional comedy relief" Ruby answered as Tchang Zu continues attacking Onyx and Topaz. "Forget the trollz! If that accursed old man completes his Chi spell, you will cast back to limbo!" Shendu warned. "That will be our cue" Finn signaled as Simon's group attacks, but Tohru stopped them. Then Tchang Zu tried to hit Uncle but the guys saved him letting Larry's car being destroyed in the process. "Sapphire, play the castanets now!" Uncle ordered. "He's also our music director" Sapphire lied as she started playing. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted as Sapphire playing the castanets repelled Tchang Zu and shoots him into the air. "Nooo!" Tchang Zu yelled as he was sent back through his portal. "Ole!" Sapphire, Onyx and Topaz said in unison as Shendu retreated._**

 ** _"So uh, Lar, I'm thinking buddy picture: Trollz and Dicapezio?" Ruby asked. "There is no picture and all five of you will never do lunch in this town again. Ever!" Larry refused as he left. "Sorry guys" Ruby apologized. "Lar didn't say anything about dinner. Come on our treat" Coal said trying to cheer Ruby up. "We know of a Mexican restaurant where Uncle found the castanets" Tohru told. "In Chinatown?" Onyx asked. "Hollywood is a mysterious place" Uncle commented. "So we didn't get the movie deal" Ruby said. "Yeah, we definitely made our marks in Hollywood" Amethyst concluded as they left the studio._**


	6. Chp6: Troll Queen of the Shadowkhan

**_6: Troll queen of the Shadow Khan_**

 ** _The girls are at an old castle in a library looking for a book. "Finally, Uncle said this book could put an end to all this demon portal business" Onyx said getting the book. "I hope Uncle is right" Sapphire hoped as a Shadowkhan arm tries to take the book. "Shadow Khan!" Sapphire shouted as the girls were cornered. "C'mon!" Onyx ordered as they tried to get rid of the Shadow Khan. "Grab the ladder, we'll show them the door" Finn said as he, Ratso and Chow pushed the ladder which helped Onyx and Sapphire escape. "Guess it's curtains for us Onyx" Sapphire said. The next day at school, Ruby Amethyst and Topaz were looking at Coral's tattoo. "Puh-lease, I could get a tattoo better than that" Ruby said. "Yeah right, you won't get one better than mine" Coral responded. "I bet even one spell could do it" Ruby told. "Are you Are you sure you want a tattoo?" Topaz asked. "Of course I'm sure, my tattoo will be better than Coral's" Ruby answered. "Let's go find Onyx and Sapphire and see if they have the book!" Amethyst said as they left._**

 ** _Meanwhile: "I would agree on anything Shendu, but I draw the line at wearing a dress" Simon complained wearing a sorcerer's robe. "This is a sorcerer's robe" Shendu corrected. "Hey boss they're back" Snarf said as Simon's henchmen arrived. "Whoa, Shendudete" Finn commented. "Did you bring back my archide?" Shendu asked. "No the trollz got it, the Shadow Khan let them get away" Finn responded. "The Shadow Khan are my puppets, they do only what I tell them. Are you suggesting this my fault?" Shendu asked in anger. "The B.F.F.L. must have taking my book to Obsidian's spellz shop. You go retrieve it!" Shendu ordered. "How do I get the book without being cast by spells?" Snarf asked. "You've never gone there with me" Hak Foo said. Moments later at Obsidian's shop: "The archide of demon magic is an encyclopedia of spells written by the Demon Sorcerers, but it may hold clues which help defeat demons who created it" Uncle informed. "Trollz clear room for my research project!" Uncle ordered. "Yes Uncle!" Onyx and Sapphire responded as Ruby, Topaz and Amethyst arrived. "Hey Onyx do you think there's a spell bead for a tattoo?" Ruby asked. "We'll, the spell beads me and Sapphire got- a tattoo?" Onyx asked in shock. "Ruby wants a tattoo that's better than Coral's" Topaz explained. "Ruby, I don't think we should use magic to get a tattoo" Amethyst protested. "Right, we should focus on defeating the demons" Sapphire added. "Maybe, but I know another way of getting a tattoo" Ruby said ignoring here friends. "A little ink, water squeezing and it's bad to the bone!" Ruby continued putting a tattoo that looks like the front cover of the book. The next day: "Nobody knows about tattoos like min" Ruby said showing off her tattoo. "Fat chance, that little tattoo is like her talisman story" Coral insulted. "The Talismans are real as my tattoo, unlike yours!" Ruby responded showing that Coral's tattoo was fake. "Maybe your tattoo is fake too!" Coral said trying to remove Ruby's tattoo but failed. "Maybe we should do something about this Ruby" Onyx said. Later: "Guys, I tried washing my tattoo, but it won't come off!" Ruby said. "Maybe Obsidian can help us" Topaz stated. "Maybe there is a spell to remove it" Onyx added. At Obsidian's spellz shop: "Hey Obsidian, are you here?" Amethyst asked. "What seems to be the problem?" Obsidian asked. "Ruby has a very creepy tattoo" Topaz started answering. "But it won't come off!" Onyx continued. "It's a real tattoo, but by accident!" Ruby finished. "How can you get a real tattoo by accident?" Uncle asked with a gasp seeing Ruby's tattoo. "This is a symbol of great evil! We must find a spell to remove it immediately, who knows what catastrophes such as a tattoo will bring!" Uncle said alarmed as Simon's group came in. "Angry Crow takes flight!" Hak Foo yelled starting to attack. "Guys, do let them get the book!" Amethyst warned as they join the fight. "Don't worry, I got it!" Ruby said running. "Lions stalks its prey! Run like Cheetah, Angry plain Gazelle!" Hak Foo yelled chasing Ruby causing her to be trapped. "Oh no!" Ruby said as Hak Foo approached her. "Black Tiger corners little lamb!" Hak Foo said. "Someone help me!" Ruby begged as her tattoo glows summoning the Shadow Khan. "I'm so dead!" Ruby said as the Shadow Khan attacked Hak Foo. "Bunny flees form vicious Jackals! Aaah!" Hak Foo yelled retreating. "That was close!" Ruby said in response._**

 ** _The next day: "I'm telling you it was the Shadow Khan who did this to me!" Hak Foo said bandaged up. "The lady trollz beat us up too!" Finn protested. "Yeah, you don't see us lying about it" Chow added. "May I remind you the Shadow Khan only do what I commanded? Come minions!" Shendu ordered but they didn't appear. "Looks like you lost your touch Shendu" Simon commented. "I have not lost my touch! The B.F.F.L. are obviously using my archide against me!" Shendu corrected. "I don't care how you do it but get my book!" He ordered. Meanwhile: "We are gonna be late for school" Sapphire said as they saw the Shadow Khan with Ruby. "It's okay, the Shadow Khan are here because of my tattoo" Ruby explained with the Shadow Khan being her servants. "We should talk to Obsidian about this later" Amethyst suggested. Later in the afternoon: "We must keep a close eye on this book" Obsidian stated. "Simon must not have it!" Uncle added. Meanwhile: "Guys I see Snarf and he has the book!" Sapphire alerted. "I got this!" Ruby declared as she made the Shadow Khan appear again. "Where is the archide?" Uncle asked. "I believe the answer is outside" Obsidian answered seeing the Shadow Khan giving Snarf and his group a spanking. "Ruby, that's enough!" Obsidian ordered making Ruby and the Shadow Khan stop while the bad guys' left. Later that night: "See Obsidian? They do what I told them and I told them to do good" Ruby said. "Listen Ruby we must keep them under control until Uncle has an antidote" Onyx responded. "I have found a potion that will make Ruby's tattoo vanish" Uncle said. "But I like my tattoo, you can't do this to me!" Ruby protested. "Ruby, it has to come off" Sapphire responded. "Don't touch me! I am Xiao Ming, queen of the Shadow Khan!" Ruby said after turning evil. "Ruby, come back here!" Amethyst ordered but she left with the Shadow khan. In school in Mr. Trollheimer's class room: "Ruby, what happened?" He asked. "I have become queen and every queen needs a palace" Ruby answered. "Guys, Ruby's taken over the school!" Sapphire alerted. At school: "How can I answer the sacred archide if I can't understand every single stupid word of it? Bring someone who can!" Ruby ordered. Meanwhile: "So are you telling me that I still don't have my book back and Ruby controls my minions?" Shendu asked as the Shadow Khan are taking him. Back in the school: "The Talismans!" Simon said. "Quiet you fool!" Shendu ordered. "You can keep the talismans. I am interested in far greater powers!" Ruby said. "I request not talismans your majesty, I only wish to pay my respects" Shendu responded as the other girls snuck in. "I kinda like this color" Onyx admired about her disguise. "Forgive me your highness I could read the entire volume for you but true power was not designed in text books! I can teach you dark queen" Shendu suggested. "And why should I trust you?" Ruby asked. "Uh oh!" Sapphire said as their cover was blown. "Take the potion from them!" Ruby ordered as the girls tried to keep the potion from the Shadow Khan. "Your skill far exceeds, your year's majesty" Shendu complimented. "it's for your own good Ruby!" Sapphire said but a Shadow Khan dropped the potion. "The potion!" Amethyst shouted. "Yes your majesty, your first lesson always destroy your enemies!" Shendu persuaded. "Ruby, he's a demon, we're your best friends!" Topaz said. "You were my best friends, but things are different now" Ruby protested. "Then why is Shendu stealing your book?" Topaz asked as Shendu tries to take the book. "Traitor! After him!" Ruby ordered as the Shadow Khan chased Shendu while Tohru in disguise splashed the potion on Ruby's tattoo. "No!" Ruby shouted after her tattoo vanished. "no! Destroy the trollz!" Shendu ordered. "No! Destroy the book!" Ruby ordered as the Shadow Khan destroyed the book while Shendu escaped. "Very important rule of magic: always make extra just in case" Uncle said. "I'm very sorry guys!" Ruby apologized. "With the archide destroyed, at least you're safe" Sapphire concluded with Ruby back to normal._**


	7. Chp7: Troll Moon

**_7: Troll Moon_**

 ** _"Yes!" Shendu said as the Pan Ku box shows the next location. "To find this portal we must travel north, very north, very very north" Hak Foo pointed to outer space. "Okay, check the warranty on the box, we're already half way to the moon" Chow said. "Where do you think Tso Lan the Moon Demon would be found?" Shendu asked. "We'll in Florida, we can catch a rocket" Snarf spoke. "Very well then!" Shendu responded. "Why couldn't it have been the Earth Demon?" Chow asked. The next day in Obsidian's spellz shop: "Girls, Simon has been located in Florida near a space shuttle" Obsidian informed. "I believe he and Shendu will be trying to free the Moon Demon" Mr. Trollheimer added. "I shall accompany you on this mission" He insisted. "Does that mean we have to go into outer space?" Topaz asked. "We have no choice Topaz" Onyx answered. "Then let's move!" Sapphire ordered. Meanwhile in a space station in Florida: "My goosebumps got goosebumps" Finn complained. "I say we take a vote, any one does not want to go orbital raise your hand" Chow declared as they all voted except Shendu. "Uh we didn't count Simon's vote" Chow added. "Never mind Simon! You will board the space craft or you will perish!" Shendu threatened as they left. "No sign of a demon portal!" Ruby observed. "Let's hope it stays that way" Amethyst agreed. At the rocket launching post: "Climb aboard!" Shendu ordered. Then the rocket starts to take off. "We got to get in the rocket!" Ruby shouted as the rockets starts detaching. Inside the rocket: "Ah, lift off indeed" Shendu said as Simon came in contact. "Where are we?" Simon asked seeing he's in outer space. "Oh no, oh no!" Simon panicked as he went to find the pilot. "Hey, turns this thing around now?" He ordered only to see the pilot to actually be a Chimpanzee._**

 ** _Meanwhile: "We have to get inside before we lose oxygen!" Sapphire said. "Uncle, I have a hunch that we'll be facing the Moon Demon!" Mr. Trollheimer told Uncle on the phone. "Inside now!" He ordered as they got inside the rocket. "Come on, let's find out where the portal is" Ruby said. Meanwhile: "Autopilot. You can relax Simon, major monkey's flying with training wheels" Finn said. "I feel so much better" Simon said sarcastically. Moment later the rocket reaches as space shuttle. "Those whirly rides make me noxious" Ratso said. "Space makes me noxious" Chow responded as the rocket has attached to the shuttle. "Secure the station!" Shendu ordered. "Yes sir!" Snarf said. "Now, we wait for this station to intercept with the portal belonging to Tso Lan" Shendu instructed. "And open her up with this key" Chow added. "I hope Uncle brings the Chi Spell" Onyx said. At the space station: "Now you must take the second space shuttle to Mr. Trollheimer and the girls" Obsidian said. "Aiee yah! Do I look like flash goodin? I am too old to play space man!" Uncle refused. "But if do not go sensei who will cast the Chi spell?" Tohru asked with Uncle and Obsidian looking at him. Back in outer space: "We are mere minor from the portal location, prepare the Pan Ku box!" Shendu ordered but nothing happened. "Well?" Shendu asked. "You Chow?" Finn asked as Chow went missing. Cutaway: "Bye bye box!" Ruby said but they were spotted. "The B.F.F.L.! Where is the Pan Ku box?" Shendu asked. "No way you're getting it back!" Ruby said pushing a button which has the Pan Ku box float into space. "Hak Foo, retrieve it! The rest of you simpletons, get the trollz!" Shendu ordered as the henchmen attacked. "Girls, the Rabbit Talisman!" Topaz said holding the Rabbit Talisman. "You use it Topaz!" Onyx refused as she, Amethyst, Ruby were being chased. Topaz, Sapphire and use the talisman to overwhelm Shendu, while Hak Foo flies to get the Pan Ku box. "The Eagle has landed" He said with Ruby trying to get the box away from him. "Tiger prowls through pudding? Turtle fist! Sloth kick!" Hak Foo said trying to hit Ruby but missed. In the station, Topaz drops the talisman. "Oops" Topaz responded. "We're trapped!" Sapphire said. Back in outer space, the Chimp snatches the Pan Ku box and Hak Foo went after it. Inside the station: "Where is Hak Foo? The portal approaches! Shendu said. "No box, no demon" Topaz responded as the Chimp brought back the Pan Ku box, then Hak Foo grabs it, then the Pan Ku box activates. "Yes" Shendu responded as the Pan Ku box opens the portal. "The portal is opening!" Mr. Trollheimer alerted as Tso Lan was freed. "Houston, we have problem!" Onyx said. "Tso Lan, so good to see you" Shendu greeted. "Skip the pleasantry Shendu, I am interested on seizing control of the moon's orbit!" Tso Lan planned. "But that will destroy all of Earth's ecosystem!" Amethyst said. "Along with the rest of the world!" Sapphire added. "The girls are correct and only that will Earth's landscape to my liking" Tso Lan agreed. "He wants to kibosh the planet!" Ratso said. "And you made us let him out?" Finn asked. "Just be glad you're up here" Shendu answered as Ruby arrived. "you have joined us in time to see the nemeses of all Demon Sorcerers destroyed!" Shendu said as Ruby flew in. "Time to take out the trash" Onyx said pushing a button that detached the trash deposal. "Shendu, I despise you!" Simon said. "I heard that!" Shendu responded._**

 ** _Back in the station: "It appears the pleasure of destroying you will be mine alone!" Tso Lan said starting to attack. "Watch out!" Ruby shouted trying to run. "Uncle's chi spell we need right now!" Mr. Trollheimer said. At the space control room: "Tohru can you hear me?" Uncle asked seeing Tohru's face. "What, you make faces at me?" Uncle asked. "No sensei" Tohru answered as his shuttle goes to the station. The station: "Hiding only delays the inevitable" Tso Lan said as the girls are hiding from him, but the Chimp started to give them away. As Tohru's shuttle arrived: "I see no one" Tohru said. "Prepare the chi spell then socialize!" Uncle yelled on the radio. "Now do you have the lotus pod? Check! Jelly of Jellyfish? Check!" They discussed. Meanwhile: "Behold my mastery of gravity" Tso Lan said DE gravitating the station. "And for you things look very grave" he added. "Full speed ahead!" Topaz said launching an oxygen tank like a torpedo which hit Tso Lan which got him outside. "Tso Lan is heading for the mon!" Sapphire alerted as they saw a lotus pod. "A lotus pod?" Mr. Trollheimer asked. "The Symbol of the immortal who originally defeated Tso Lan the Moon Demon" Tohru said arriving. "Tohru, but where's Uncle?" Amethyst asked. "Tohru do you or do you not have nose hair of Possum?" Uncle asked on the radio as Tso Lan arrives on the moon. "Hm, could use a little face lift" Tso Lan said as he starts spreading dark energy on the moon. "Tohru, the chi spell!" Amethyst said. "A spell cannot work if the demon is out of reach of the Immortal's symbol!" Uncle protested. "Let's take the shuttle!" Ruby said then shuttle flies toward the moon boosted by the Rabbit Talisman. "Onyx and I will find Tso Lan" Ruby volunteered. "Where do we find the Moon Demon on the moon?" Onyx said as Tso Lan grabs them. "Behind you" Tso Lan said. "You had to ask!" Ruby said. "You dare interrupt me in my moment of triumph?" Tso Lan asked. "Well yeah" Ruby answered as Tso Lan attacks them. "Tohru, the incantation!" Ruby said. "Aiee yah, that is my job!" Uncle shouted. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted. "An incantation, the lotus pod. In order for it to hex me, you must remove your helmet, which you cannot do" Tso Lan said. "Oh yeah? Then take that!" Onyx shouted shooting the lotus pod out of her suit, while the pod shoots the spell at Tso Lan. "Arrgh!" Tso Lan shouted being hit and his spell being reversed having the moon to turn back to normal. "They did it!" Topaz and Sapphire cheered. "NOOOO!" Tso Lan yelled as he went back through his portal. "So long Tso Lan!" Onyx said. "I'm glad that's over, now let's go home!" Ruby concluded._**


	8. Chp8: Armor of the Gods

**_8: Armor of the Gods_**

 ** _The girls are in a temple on a hill. "The armor of the Eight Immortal" Amethyst said. "Doesn't look very special" Topaz commented as the Shadow Khan appeared. "Not good!" Topaz said as the Shadow Khan attacked. "Topaz, we got to get the armor!" Amethyst said trying to protect the armor, while Topaz kicked a Shadow Khan to a pillar of the temple causing the temple to collapse. "We got to get out of here!" Amethyst shouted as she and Topaz jumped out of the temple and landed on the ground safely. "That was close" Topaz responded. Once they've returned to Trollzopolus, it was 3 A.M.: "Amethyst, Topaz, you are too loud!" Uncle yelled making them drop the armor. "Uncle, you're the one who is yelling" Amethyst told as Uncle gasped at the armor om the floor. "You dishonored the only existing relic of the 8 Immortals" Uncle responded. "You made us drop it" Topaz argued. "You dishonor your Uncle" Uncle complained. "Hey girls" Onyx greeted while tired. "What are you girls doing up?" Amethyst asked. "Old yeller is keeping us all up" Ruby complained. "Yeah he hasn't slept in days" Sapphire added. "Tohru, where is my tea?" Uncle asked with Tohru sleeping. "What?" Tohru asked as he went back to sleep accidently spilling the tea. "Aiee yah!" Uncle responded. "Uncle, why won't you sleep?" Amethyst asked. "Because I have demons on the brain. I lay down and I hear is… Chi spell, Chi spell, Chi spell" Uncle answered. "You tried counting sheep?" Topaz asked. "Demons always eat them" Uncle answered. "Well, thank you for watching the girls" Spinell said. "Where are you going? We must study armor and discover what magic it holds" Uncle said. "Now? It's 3 A.M. Uncle!" Onyx protested. "Try to get some sleep!" Ruby added as Sapphire's spell phone rang. "How can I sleep with all this noise?" Uncle asked. "Girls, we found Simon!" Mr. Trollheimer said on the phone. "Yes Mr. Trollheimer!" Sapphire responded. "Want to know where you're going?" Mr. Trollheimer asked. "Anywhere but here" Sapphire answered as she hung up. "Uncle, we're off to Spain" Spinell said. "We'll call for the chi spell once we find out what demon we are dealing with" Topaz continued. "Take the armor. It could be of some use!" Uncle ordered. "But you have to discover what magic it holds" Onyx protested. "How can I do that if you take it with you?" Uncle argued._**

 ** _In Spain: "I'm telling you, Pamplona's famous for something" Snarf said. "It must be the paella" Hak Foo guessed. "That thing people whack with a stick for candy?" Snarf asked. "That's a piñata Snarf. This is Spain, not Mexico" Simon answered. "I know this place is famous for something" Snarf said. "And soon it will be famous for the return of Dai Gui the Earth Demon" Shendu spoke. "No, it won't" Onyx disagreed as she, Topaz, Spinell and Zirconia followed Shendu. Meanwhile: "Ruby, TV is too loud!" Uncle complained as Ruby turned the volume down. "Still too loud!" Uncle continued as Ruby turned the TV off. "I can hear the electricity. Unplug!" Uncle complained. "Wish there's a way to unplug Uncle" Ruby said. "Let's find a chill pill in the book" Sapphire said as they make a potion that could calm Uncle down. "Call Uncle a lumberjack cause he's gonna be sawing logs" Ruby said pouring the potion into Uncle's tea. "Sapphire, the books are laughing at me" Uncle said. "Not for long" Sapphire said. "Tea dear Uncle?" Ruby asked offering Uncle the tea. "Yes" Uncle answered dinking it. "Blaaah! Girls, this tea tastes like it was brewed with beard of goat" Uncle responded in disgust. "One more thing—it is bitter. One more thing—it is cold. One more thing…" Uncle yelled as the potion put him to sleep. "Yes, finally!" Ruby said joyfully. Meanwhile in Spain: "Hak Foo?" Topaz asked noticing Hak Foo is missing. "Here I am" Hak Foo said behind them. "The trollz!" Simon said seeing them. "Spanish Mackerel Technique!" Hak Foo shouted as he crashed into a stand. "Well Simon, the Pan Ku box comes with me" Spinell said taking the box. "Stop him you fop" Shendu ordered. "I'm trying you old dragon" Simon argued as he tried but failed to take the box. "Without touching the good magic" Shendu responded as Topaz, Onyx and their ancients tried to get the box. "I've got it" Simon willing to grab the box. "No you fool, it's good magic" Shendu protested. "Gorilla grab!" Hak Foo shouted grabbing Topaz and Onyx as they all heard yelling. "You hear the trollz? The Earth Demon has been released" Hak Foo said. "How can that be the Earth Demon You Baboon? The portal remains to be opened" Shendu corrected as they saw people running away. "That's what Pamplona's famous for-the running of the bulls" Snarf said seeing a bull stampede in the trollz's direction "I got the box!" Topaz shouted. "Getting this box just for our plead, protect our ancients from this bull stampede!" Onyx chanted casting a spell that protected her, Topaz, Zirconia and Spinell. "Mouse takes cheese" Hak Foo said as he snatched the box._**

 ** _Back at the shop: "So… how deep is this sleep?" Tohru asked with Uncle still asleep then Amethyst tried banging a Symbol, but Uncle's still sleeping. "Really deep" Amethyst answered as the phone. "Hello?" Amethyst asked. "Amethyst? Where's Uncle?" Onyx asked on the phone. "Uncle is taking a nap" Amethyst said. "But you have to wake him up!" Onyx said. "Yeah. Earth Demon? We'll try" Amethyst said as she hung up. "So how long will the sleep last?" Tohru as Ruby tried a bigger symbol. "Uncle, wake up! Wake up!" Ruby yelled but nothing worked. "We should have forced Uncle to count sheep" Sapphire said. "Sapphire, you just gave me an idea!" Ruby responded as she brought the Sheep Talisman. "I'll use the Sheep Talisman to astral-project myself into Uncle's dream" Ruby explained. "Then he'll tell you the chi spell" Sapphire added as the Sheep Talisman made Ruby go astral and went into Uncle's dream. "Ruby. How happy I am to see you!" Uncle said in his dream. "You are?" Ruby asked. "You are my favorite person" Uncle said hugging her. "Just give the ingredient to cast the chi spell against the Earth Demon" Ruby said. "Must I think about demon? Only happy thoughts" Uncle said. "Uncle, I need the chi spell now!" Ruby demanded. "Okay little miss cranky. First you need the symbol of the immortal who originally defeated the Earth Demon" Uncle explained. "Which is?" Ruby asked. "A flower. Second you need the key ingredient found in every chi spell, hair of Ewe" Uncle added. "I guess my hair is needed. And third?" Ruby asked. "For that I must do research after my nap" Uncle said as he continued his nap and Ruby exited out of Uncle's dream and went back to her body. "You got anything Ruby?" Amethyst asked. "Grab Uncle, we're going to Spain!" Ruby ordered. "But what if Uncle does not wake up to make the Chi spell?" Tohru asked. "We can do our research" Ruby answered. Back in Spain: "So how are we supposed to find the Earth Demon?" Onyx asked. "My guess is that the portal is outside this city" Zirconia pointed. "The Earth Demon might be in the same place" Topaz added. "First we need to find Simon's trail" Spinell said. At the location of the portal, the Pan Ku box activates releasing Dai Gui who appears to cross a Minotaur and a Lion. "So good to see you out and about Dai Gui" Shendu greeted. "Too many flowers. Dai Gui does not like pretty" Dai Gui spoke. "My kingdom must be submerged into the depths of the Earth" He added. "Do not stand there! Start digging!" Dai Gui ordered. "D… Digging?" Snarf asked. "We would be most happy to assist burliest of brothers but... we have other portals to seek" Shendu refusal explained. "Very well then. The dirty work shall be mine alone" Dai Gui responded as he started digging and making tunnels (with his bull like horns sticking out) causing Simon, Snarf and Hak Foo to start running as Topaz, Onyx and their ancients saw them. "Antelope flees raging bull!" Hak Foo shouted running away. "Land Shark!" Snarf shouted in fear. "What the?" Onyx asked as she grabbed one of Dai Gui's horns. "I found the Earth Demon!" Onyx said as Dai Gui made a big and deep hole. "You are either a very large grub or this B.F.F.L. whom all demons speak" Dai Gui said approaching Onyx. "Uh… grub" Onyx made up. "Consider yourself buried Onyx!" Dai Gui said about to step on Onyx, but Topaz saved her. "Run!" Topaz shouted as they tried to escape Dai Gui who went after them. "Do we have to put on the armor?" Topaz asked. "What do we have to lose?" Onyx asked as they both put on the armor. "If the armor has powers, now is a good time to demonstrate!" Spinell said. "Look what I found" Dai Gui said as he was about to throw a very large rock while the armor magically attached to Topaz and Onyx making a new form then they were crushed by the rock. "Girls!" Spinell and Zirconia shouted. "Grub or flatworm? Hah… hah hah… hah huh?" Dai Gui said as Onyx and Topaz in the armor removed the rock. "Didn't feel a thing" Onyx responded._**

 ** _In a taxi: "We have all the Chi ingredients" Ruby said. "Good because it does not seem the sleep spell will wear off anytime soon" Tohru mentioned. "Maybe Onyx and Topaz don't need to know about sleeping beauty" Sapphire said. "But… how can they not notice?" Tohru asked as they stopped. "Earthquake?" Tohru asked. "Earth Demon" Amethyst corrected seeing Dai Gui. Back at the battle: "Arrhh! Yarhh! Rahhrr!" Dai Gui roared as Topaz and Onyx grabbed his horns and flipped him over. "Hey guys" Amethyst shouted with sleeping Uncle. "Uncle!" Zirconia said as they approached everyone else. "You look rested" Spinell said. "Did you bring the Chi spell?" Topaz asked as Tohru moves Uncle's head. "Yes!" Ruby said imitating Uncle. "Where is it? Ow!" Onyx said being slapped. "We need preparation time" Ruby fibbed. "We'll keep Dai Gui busy" Topaz said as she and Onyx continued to battle Dai Gui. "Oh boy" Onyx said as Dai Gui grabbed them. "I shall shell you of that armor" Dai Gui threatened. "I bet you are soft inside… like a lychee nut" He added. "Uncle hurry!" Topaz shouted as they both got free. "This is no time for a nap" Onyx said seeing Uncle asleep. "No sweat Onyx, we're just ready to chi" Ruby said. "You guys prepared the chi spell?" Onyx asked as she and Topaz fend off Dai Gui. "And now for a piece of my hair" Ruby said pulling a piece of her hair and reveled it to the flower. "Ruby the spell!" Onyx shouted "Tohru, start chanting!" Sapphire ordered as Tohru started chanting but nothing worked. "No portal has opened. The Chi spell did not work" Tohru responded. "But we followed the instructions" Amethyst said as Dai Gui saw them. "Dai Gui does not like flowers" Dai Gui said as Uncle woke up. "Good morning girls!" Uncle greeted then he saw Dai Gui. "Aiayaaahhh!" Uncle responded. "We got the ingredients. What are we doing wrong?" Amethyst asked. "I see no hair of Ewe" Uncle noticed. "Keep plucking, I'll get a bald spot" Ruby complained. "No Ruby. Ewe. A female sheep" Uncle informed. "Wool?" Tohru asked pointing to Uncle's shirt, then Uncle plucked the wool and put it on the flower. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle and Tohru chanted as the flower blasted the spell into Dai Gui. "Uhh… Raahh…" Dai Gui responded releasing Onyx and Topaz. "Here comes my favorite part" Ruby said. "NOOOOOO…OOO!" Dai Gui roared as he went back through his portal. "How do you feel Uncle?" Topaz asked. "Very well… thank you. Except for the demon screaming in my face! One more thing! I told you the armor was good armor! One more thing! You should never question Uncle!" Uncle yelled. "You should have made Uncle's tea stronger. He is still cranky" Tohru stated. "I don't think there's tea in China to settle to shimmer Uncle down" Sapphire said with Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire hugging Uncle. "But we'll take Mr. Sour puss over Mr. Happy pants any old day" Ruby said as Uncle smiled._**


	9. Chp9: Demon in De-Skies

**_9: Demon in De-skies_**

 ** _This time, the girls, Uncle and Tohru are at a baseball stadium. "This is a strange place for a demon portal to be found here" Sapphire said. "Don't forget Simon's here too" Amethyst stated. "If the Sky Demon is released, we'll swing him out of the ball park" Ruby said. "You got the ingredients for the Sky Demon chi spell Uncle?" Sapphire asked. "Bat wing dust, Lotus oil, Hummingbird saliva, Root Beer. Root Beer?" Uncle asked. "That's mine, sorry Uncle" Amethyst apologized drinking her root beer. "Careful Am" Onyx warned. "I'm trying to wear down the grub on a stick" Amethyst said. "I do not know where she puts it all" Tohru responded. "I'll be right back" Amethyst said as she went to the bathroom, then Shendu, Chow and Ratso came with the Pan Ku box opening the portal at the ladies' bathroom. "Whoa boss, we can't go in there" Ratso protested. "We're not going in you fool. Hsi Wu the Sky Demon is coming out" Shendu responded as the girls notice what's happening. "Amethyst!" Ruby shouted as Chow and Ratso attack, but Onyx and Sapphire stopped them. "Uncle!" Sapphire said. "Hold your horses!" Uncle said preparing the chi spell then Hsi Wu the Sky Demon got out of his portal. "Welcome back Hsi Wu" Shendu greeted. "Uncle…" Ruby said. "Hehhhh…" Uncle said still preparing the chi spell. Then Ruby tries to push him back into his portal. "I'm never going back mortal!" Hsi Wu refused as Amethyst saw him. "Oh no!" Amethyst responded closing the door on his tail. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted. "Uncle!" Ruby said. "Please" Uncle said as Ruby plays a flute while Hsi Wu hears it but his tail snapped off like a Gecko. "Retrieve my tail!" Hsi Wu ordered as he flew away while Shendu retreated. "It didn't work, ow!" Ruby said being slapped by Uncle. "Of course it did not work, the demon is out of range!" Uncle said. "Shendu got away!" Topaz responded. "While the Sky Demon flew away" Onyx added. "Uh guys, look!" Amethyst said holding Hsi Wu's tail._**

 ** _Later that night: "Aiee-yah! Girls, restrain the tail!" Uncle ordered with Hsi Wu's tail breaking stuff. "We're trying Uncle!" Sapphire said as she and Ruby are fighting the tail. "It doesn't like us very much" Topaz said. "You think?" Ruby asked as the tail grabs Tohru. "The tail seeks its owner, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon" Uncle informed as he pinched the tail's nerve making it stop moving then uncle put it in a box. "This box is now protected by a chi spell; bad magic cannot touch it" Uncle informed pouring chi spell powder on the box. "Until we advise a way to use the tail to our advantage" Uncle added. "We must be very cautious; this chi powder will keep demons from entering unless they are invited" Grandma Von Troll informed with Hsi Wu secretly listening. Then when Hsi Wu touched the front door, the chi magic shocked him. "So I need an invitation, do I?" Hsi Wu asked looking at Amethyst. The next day at School: "The Spring dance is on Friday girls" Ruby informed. "I bet we'll see a lot of cute boys" Topaz said. "Hey Am, you're coming too?" Onyx asked. "I don't know yet" Amethyst answered. "I bet you are gonna go with Coal" Ruby teased with Amethyst a little embarrassed. "Come on Ruby, we have to focus on the Sky Demon" Sapphire suggested as Hsi Wu secretly changes to human form. "Excuse me Ruby, you should get off your friend's back for once" He said. "Hey, I was just joking, that's all" Ruby responded. "Thanks, uh…" Amethyst started. "I'm Hsi W… S-S-Seymour Wu… Johoositz" His Wu introduced with his disguise name. "I'm Amethyst, that's Ruby, Topaz, Onyx and Sapphire" Amethyst introduced back. "You must be new here" Sapphire guessed. "I just flew into town. So is it true?" Seymour (Hsi Wu) asked. "What is true?" Topaz asked back. "Do you really use ancient magic to fight a gremlin?" Seymour (Hsi Wu) asked. "You got that right" Ruby answered. Later that evening: "That's how we always banish nasty little Simon again and again" Ruby said during the conversation. "That is so awesome" Seymour (Hsi Wu) responded. "That was nothing" Onyx said. "Lately we're fighting more than ninjas or Simon" Topaz added. "Like what?" Seymour (Hsi Wu) asked. "It's hard to believe but yesterday, we captured part of a demon" Amethyst answered. "No way" Seymour (Hsi Wu) said. "You wanna see it?" Topaz asked. "Topaz!" Sapphire scolded. "You bet" Seymour (Hsi Wu) agreed. Minutes later at Obsidian's shop, they each entered except Seymour (Hsi Wu). "Maybe we shouldn't, I wouldn't wanna get you in trouble" Seymour (Hsi Wu) refused. "it's okay, come on in" Amethyst invited. "O.K." Seymour (Hsi Wu) responded now coming in, then they went to the box. "You haven't seen anything like it" Amethyst bet. You'd be surprised Amethyst" Seymour (Hsi Wu) said as Amethyst opened the box revealing the tail. "Girls, what are you doing?" Uncle suddenly asked closing the box. "And who are you?" Uncle asked Seymour (Hsi Wu). "Uncle, what's going on?" Grandma Von Troll asked as she, Coal and Tohru came in. "Amethyst opened the box with the "you know what" inside" Uncle answered. "Amethyst, we shouldn't open the box with the "you know what" inside" Coal said. "Amethyst didn't open it. I did" Seymour (Hsi Wu) stepped in. "Bad magic cannot touch good" Uncle said. "Show me your blood marks demon boy!" Uncle demanded checking Seymour's (Hsi Wu) hands. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble sir. I just wanted to see the "you know what" inside" Seymour (Hsi Wu) said as Uncle let go of his hand. "Grandma, Coal, Tohru, this is Seymour" Amethyst introduced Seymour (Hsi Wu). "Well, it was nice meeting everybody" Seymour (Hsi Wu) said as Amethyst walks him out. "This friend of the girls is too polite" Uncle said suspiciously. "Uncle, Amethyst and the girls have found a new friend" Grandma Von Troll said. "This could keep their minds off portals and demons" She added. "Seymour, thanks for taking the hit. Nobody's ever done that for us before" Topaz thanked. "That's what friends are for" Seymour (Hsi Wu) responded. "See you tomorrow?" Amethyst asked. "Probably" Seymour (Hsi Wu) answered as Amethyst closed the door. Then when Seymour (Hsi Wu) touched the door it shocked him again. "Ow. Until tomorrow then" he responded as he used his wings to take off._**

 ** _Later that night: "Seymour is a great kid. He actually likes the things me and the girls like. We're like Yin and Yang, Yang and Yin" Amethyst explained to Tohru. "Good and Evil?" Tohru asked. "Left and right. Two parts of the same hole" Amethyst answered. "I don't know if Seymour knows it" She added. "Why don't you ask him to go to the school dance?" Tohru asked. "Like a date?" We're friends" Amethyst denied. "Besides, what if he says no?" Amethyst asked concerned. The Next day: "Since the tail wants to find its owner, I will coat it with the proper chi spell ingredients… then release it and let it lead us to Hsi Wu" Uncle informed coating his chi spell on the tail. "Where it will reattach, infusing the demon with the chi spell" Tohru added. "Which I will activate by blowing the flute" Coal added as he started blowing the flute. "Aiyaah! Blow only once the tail attaches" Uncle instructed while filling is bag with sandwiches. "What's all that Uncle?" Coal asked. "Mung Bean sandwiches for the trip" Uncle answered. "Trip?" Sapphire asked. "The Sky Demon could be halfway around the globe by now" Uncle explained. Outside the shop: "Shall we go to the spell shop?" Seymour (Hsi Wu) asked. "I have something to give you first" Amethyst said giving Seymour (Hsi Wu) half of a medallion. "It's a friendship medallion, 2 halves of the same coin" Amethyst explained wearing her half. "Gee, I'd love to see how I—how we look in them. Do you have a mirror inside?" Seymour (Hsi Wu) asked. "You can wear it to the spring dance. I'm wearing mine, but I don't know if I'm going" Amethyst said. "Well actually I was thinking about going, but I need my mother's permission first. I guess I'll have to go inside to use your phone" Seymour (Hsi Wu) said. "You can use my spell phone" Amethyst insisted, while the doors opened. "Interesting camouflage Uncle" Onyx sarcastically said as the tail points at Seymour (Hsi Wu) with Uncle staring. "I smell a spell" He said as the tail zoom towards him, then Seymour (Hsi Wu) caught it with his bag. "Ahh, Hsi Wu, I told you I did not like him" Uncle responded. "Seymour is Hsi Wu?" Topaz asked. "Duh" Ruby and Onyx said. "You're… you're…" Amethyst started. "A demon? Still wanna go to the dance with me?" Hsi Wu asked with his secret and face revealed. "Not" Amethyst refused in surprise as Hsi Wu revealed his wings to everyone while Ruby was about to play the flute. "No! After the tail attaches" Uncle reminded as Hsi Wu pushed everyone on else off and started to carry Uncle. "You will remove the spell from my tail dear Uncle, or perish" Hsi Wu threatened as he flew off with Uncle. "Uncle!" Coal responded. "Uncle!" The girls shouted. "Amethyst, stay here in case they come back" Ruby ordered. "But this is personal" Amethyst denied in anger. "All the more reason, promise me" Coal said. "Promise" Amethyst said._**

 ** _At a water tower: "What have you done to my tail, sly Uncle?" Hsi Wu asked. "Ancient proverb—none of your beeswax" Uncle refused. "I am in no mood for games. Now remove your spell from my tail or you will wish you had wings" Hsi Wu threatened holding Uncle at the edge. "what is hexed cannot be unhexed" Uncle refused again. "Then cast another spell. Ow!" Hsi Wu said being slapped by Uncle. "How can I cast a spell without my spell books?" Uncle asked. Meanwhile: "Hsi Wu went this way" Sapphire said. "We need wings to find Uncle" Tohru stated seeing a flying shadow. "The Sky Demon" Tohru responded as the shadow was actually a crow. "My mistake" Tohru said. "Shoo" Topaz ordered as the crow flew off and dropped a bean. "Mung bean" Tohru observed. "From Uncle's sandwich?" Ruby asked seeing a trail. "A trail of mung beans" Onyx said. Back at Obsidian's shop, Amethyst was borrowing three talismans: Rabbit, Rooster, and Tiger. "Fight fire with fire. "Find Yin with Yang" Amethyst said using the Tiger Talisman on her half of the medallion. Back at the tower, Shendu arrived: "Greetings brother Wu" Shendu greeted. "Did you bring them?" Hsi Wu asked. "The geezer's books, right here" Ratso answered. "Nose bleed city" Chow commented while Coal, Tohru and the girls found the water tower. "Well, you have your text, seek a spell" Hsi Wu ordered. "These aren't my reading glasses" Uncle made up as Coal grabbed and flipped Hsi Wu. "Uncle, run!" Coal shouted as Uncle looked around. "Where to?" Uncle asked. "Get the trollz!" Shendu ordered as the girls hold him off, while Tohru climbs the ladder. "Huh? What the?" Hsi Wu asked with his half of the medallion glowing. "Hey friend, wanna dance?" Amethyst asked as she showed up. "Let's" Hsi Wu said as he went to his true demon form then Amethyst dodged him at speed and kicks him. "You! But how?" Hsi Wu asked. "Talisman math. "Levitation plus speed equals flight" Amethyst answered. "Am, perfect timing" Onyx said kicking Chow who landed into a mattress factory. "Coal… zipper is stuck" Uncle said unable to get the bag open. "My tail" Hsi Wu said getting hi tail and threw Uncle over the edge. "Uncle!" Ruby yelled as Tohru caught Uncle. "Thank you" Uncle responded. "Amethyst, you must release Hsi Wu's tail" Uncle told. "On it" Amethyst said. "Guys, Uncle's okay" She said. "I'll find my own spell" Hsi Wu said. "Mine" Amethyst said snatching the bag, while Ratso fell into a nougat factory. "It won't open" Amethyst said with Hsi Wu flying after her. "the choice is yours trollz, crash or burn" Shendu said as Tohru jumped opening the water and Shendu fell in it. "Yes" Amethyst said as she unzipped the bag. "I want my tail" Hsi Wu demanded. "All yours" Amethyst said as she released the tail. "No, wait" Hsi Wu responded as his tail reattached. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted as the spell coated Hsi Wu. "Tails… you lose" Amethyst declared as Uncle finished chanting. "Once more with feeling" Uncle told as Coal blew the flute which helped the spell send Hsi Wu back to the baseball stadium. "Nooo!" Hsi Wu yelled as he went back through his portal. "So long Seymour" Amethyst said while feeling sad and betrayed._**

 ** _Later that night: "I told you that boy was too polite" Uncle told. "Uncle, shh shh" Grandma von Troll said. "I'm sorry Amethyst, I know that you wanted to go to the dance tonight" She added. "So I can dance with a demon? Dream on" Amethyst said sounding like she's feeling better. "You were right about the good and evil thing" Amethyst said to Tohru. "There will be other dances Amethyst" Tohru said. "My friends and I are so over Seymour. I miss someone who is newly part of the B.F.F.L... someone like you" Amethyst said putting half of the medallion around Tohru's neck. "Yin and Yang. Big and Small. You and Me." Amethyst explained while hugging Tohru._**


	10. Chp10:A New Atlantis

**_11\. Chapter 10:_**

 ** _Now Ruby and Uncle are riding a two-seated motorcycle in Rome. "Hurry Ruby!" Uncle said. "I know; we can't let Shendu free the Water Demon" Ruby spoke while driving. "No hurry! Uncle's legs are getting a big cramp!" Uncle corrected. At the coliseum, the Pan Ku box opens the portal and releases the Water Demon. "Join us sister dearest!" Shendu said as the water formed into Bai Tza, the Water Demon herself. "At last, liberation and now for some lavation!" Bai Tza said finally free while looking around her surroundings. "Which will require moister climates than this" She commented. "Now that I have opened the last portal sister Bai Tza, it is time to free me from my prison of flesh" Shendu reminded as he was grabbed by one of Bai Tza's tentacles. "You dare request your freedom?" Bai Tza asked. "Have I not earned it, as promised, I have released all our brothers and sisters" Shendu argued. "How curious then, that six Demon Sorcerers remain trapped in the void!" Bai Tza responded. "I should obliterate you on dairy amp" She threatened squeezing Shendu. "I held my part of the bargain! You cannot blame me for the interference of the B.F.F.L.!" Shendu mentioned as Ruby and Uncle arrived. "Speaking of whom" Shendu said. "Uncle, the chi spell!" Ruby said. "Ruby, I am stuck" Uncle said stuck in the passenger seat and Ruby tries to help him out. "I will not repeat the mistakes of the others!" Bai Tza said as she threw a sphere made of water at Ruby and Uncle but they dodged it, then she slithered away. "Get in Uncle!" Ruby ordered as Ruby and Uncle raced after Bai Tza. "Is Shendu out of my body? Am I free?" Simon asked as he came into contact. "Master, the mermaid said no" Snarf said._**

 ** _Moments later, Bai Tza tries to escape Ruby and Uncle. "Do the chi spell Uncle!" Ruby ordered as Uncle pulls out his pufferfish and a gourd. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted. "Your spells may have quelled my siblings, but I am the slippery one" Bai Tza said as she threw two water spheres at the motorcycle, causing it to spin. When Ruby re-controlled the motorcycle, she and Uncle chased Bai Tza, even through the stairs. Then Bai Tza was hit by a bus and turned into water. "Hard to get this demon" Topaz said behind Ruby. "Topaz, I thought you were with Tohru" Ruby said seeing Amethyst, Onyx, Sapphire and Tohru. "They are very persuasive" Tohru explained. "Help me out! I must cast the chi spell!" Uncle shouted struggling as Tohru tries to help him. Then the water forms back into Bai Tza. "Hey guys, the demon!" Onyx responded. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted rapidly as the gourd started glowing but Bai Tza blast it out of Uncle's hand, then Tohru grabbed her tail, but she slithers while dragging him, while Ruby ran after them with the gourd. Then Bai Tza went through a fence causing Tohru to let go while Ruby jumped over the fence, but Bai Tza jumped in a fountain then Ruby noticed that Bai Tza got away. The Next day back in Trollzopolus: "The Water Demon will return to her undersea empire. Not even my most powerful chi spell would stop her" Uncle explained. "Shouldn't we go and swim after her?" Amethyst asked. "Research, Bai Tza's empire's also known as the lost continent of Atlantis" Uncle informed. "Did you say Atlantis?" Sapphire asked in surprise. "I thought it was merely a myth" Tohru said. "No one has ever been able to find it" Uncle explained. "I think that means it's lost" Topaz said. Somewhere in a deep part of the Ocean, Bai Tza arrived in Atlantis only to find that it's destroyed. "My empire lies in ruins! Time has done its worst, which means it is time for me to claim a new empire!" Bai Tza responded as she left her empire. Meanwhile at Simon's hideout: "Wearing a skirt is demeaning enough, but this crosses the line!" Simon said seeing that he is now more green and has a horn on his forehead. "Do you think I am pleased with our union Simon? If I am to remain in your pathetic body, I must at least make a few cosmetic improvements. Now hold still while I sprout our tail" Shendu said making Simon drink a potion. "You'll do nothing!" Simon refused as they started arguing. "Shendu!" Bai Tza said as she showed up. "Madame, please free me from Shendu. Look what he did to my head!" Simon complained. "My answer to you and my sniveling brother remains no!" Bai Tza refused. "Nasty Piranha" Finn commented. "You!" Bai Tza said grabbing Finn. "Direct me to a suitable new empire!" Bai Tza ordered. "Well, there's lot of nice places in Trollzopolus. And it's all by the water" Finn informed. "Except for the quakes" Ratso mentioned. "Earthquakes?" Bai Tza asked. "Better idea. You should move to the east coast" Finn said as Bai Tza dropped him. "So be it! Trollzopolus shall be the cradle of my undersea empire" Bai Tza decided. "But isn't your undersea empire supposed to be…?" Ratso asked. "Undersea?" Chow finished. "And so it shall be once I sink this city!" Bai Tza planned as she left. "Can we be excused Shendu?" Finn asked nervously. "yeah, seeing us and we opened all the portals for ya" Ratso said. "You don't need us to carry old Pan Ku anymore" Chow added in excuse. "Never seeing any of you ever again would make me a very happy dragon" Shendu commented as they left, except Shendu and Simon. "Weren't you listening Shendu, if we stay, we'll drown" Simon mentioned. "Not if we have gills" Shendu said about to use a potion. "Keep changing my body, I will…" Simon warned. "You will what?" Shendu asked as Simon focuses on the Pan Ku box. "Do not be a fool, the Pan Ku box is forged with good magic. You know we cannot touch it!" Shendu reminded. "No, you cannot touch it" Simon denied as he touched the Pan Ku box, then it shocked both of them, then Simon's face is normal again. "He's gone! He's gone! He's… out cold!" Simon responded noticing Shendu is still in Simon's body, only out cold._**

 ** _Back at Obsidian's shop, everyone was researching. "Does Atlanta count?" Topaz asked. "Uncle, I don't think there is anything about Atlantis" Amethyst stated as Simon came in. "What are you doing here Simon?" Ruby responded. "Quiet or you'll wake Shendu" Simon hushed. "What do you mean?" Onyx asked. "He's unconscious, now please exorcise him" Simon begged. "Why help Shendu work out?" Topaz asked. "Exorcise Topaz. He wants Shendu out of his body" Onyx corrected. "Why should we help you?" Ruby asked. "Because I want to get rid of that Fire Demon" Simon answered as Tohru picked him up. "I'll tell you anything!" Simon said. "We're only looking for the demon you released" Onyx said. "She's in Trollzopolus!" Simon revealed while everyone noticed. "You scratch my back and I scratch yours" Simon decaled. Moments later, Uncle was observing Simon's body. "How can Bai Tza sink Trollzopolus with an earthquake?" Amethyst asked. "I can't read the minds of demons" Simon answered. "She might need an explosion or…" Onyx started. "A flood" Sapphire finished. "Tea Sensei?" Tohru offered. "Thank you" Uncle said as he used a paintbrush and drew a Chinese symbol on Simon's forehead. "This panzer will suberize Shendu's spirit until I am able to conduct a true exorcism spell" Uncle explained. "Tohru, you must go with Ruby and Sapphire to cast the Water Demon chi spell" Uncle said giving Tohru chi spell ingredients. "Yes Sensei" Tohru agreed. "You're coming too!" Ruby said. "Okay" Topaz said. "Not you Topaz. You!" Uncle corrected pointing at Simon. "But the exorcism spell" Simon responded. "We need your resources" Ruby told. Later, Ruby, Sapphire, Tohru and Simon were riding a helicopter. "Big city you got" Simon commented. "We're looking for signs of Bai Tza. Unless, you have a better idea" Ruby explained. "Looks like Tohru could've helped me" Simon said. "You tried to harm the B.F.F.L." Tohru reminded. "Like I've forgotten" Simon back. "She's down there" Sapphire said seeing Bai Tza, then Hak Foo landed the street then Ruby, Sapphire, Tohru and Simon started searching when they saw a shadow._**

 ** _"Hey careful!" Onyx with said with Topaz and Amethyst with her. "How did you…?" Sapphire asked. "Obsidian told us" Topaz answered. "Guys, Bai Tza!" Onyx shouted seeing Bai Tza slithering down to a subway station. "Why would she go down a subway?" Amethyst asked. "Maybe because it's near the bay" Simon guessed. Once the girls, Tohru and Simon arrived in the subway, they saw Bai Tza dipping her tail in paint, then traces the paint in a circle. "Lai Shui Zai! Lai Shui Zai!" Bai Tza started chanted. "I've seen such symbol in Uncle's books. Used for summoning spells" Tohru explained. "Summon what?" Topaz asked. "Enough water for a flood. The ground level is closer to fault" Sapphire answered. "Tohru, the chi spell" Ruby said. "I need some preparation time" Tohru said. "I'll distract her!" Ruby volunteered as she went to stall Bai Tza. "Lai Shui Zai! Lai Shui Zai!" Bai Tza continued chanting while Ruby tries to mess up the symbols, when Bai Tza noticed. "You missed" Ruby said as she keeps trying to mess up the symbols until Bai Tza blasted Ruby with water. "I must be in range. If they do not remain safe, I will turn you inside out!" Tohru threatened as he went down to help Ruby. Back at the battle, Ruby kept dodging Bai Tza, until Bai Tza grabbed Ruby and threw her. "Lai Shui Zai! Lai Shui Zai! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Bai Tza and Tohru chanted at the same time, until Bai Tza added the final symbol, which completed the spell causing water to form and spread and stopped Tohru. "I hate fish" Tohru mentioned with him and Ruby in water. "The gourd!" Ruby shouted as she and Tohru tried to grab the gourd, when Bai Tza blocked them. "Lose something?" Bai Tza asked as she whipped her tail at Ruby. "I would have hold your hand" Bai Tza said sarcastically forming her hand into a hammer and smacked Tohru. Then Ruby continued fighting Bai Tza._**

 ** _"Uncle, we need another gourd and an anti-water summoning spell" Amethyst told Uncle on the phone. "Aiee-yah! Too many spells!" Uncle yelled. During the battle: "I'll get the gourd!" Ruby said as she went under water, but Bai Tza follows her, while the water rises, then Ruby saw Bai Tza behind her. "Welcome to my world Ruby" Bai Tza said attacking, but Tohru came in and the fight continues. "Simon, listen, do you want to keep Shendu for a roommate?" Sapphire asked making Simon join the fight. "You dare betray me Shendu?" Bai Tza asked. "I say remove him" Simon said as Bai Tza blasted Simon with water, which washed off the conduct symbol. "Simon?" Ruby asked as Shendu finally woke up. "Ruby?" Shendu asked enclosing Ruby and Tohru. "They were playing tricks on you brother" Bai Tza said. "Then they shall suffer a dragon's fury!" Shendu responded while breathing fire, but Ruby and Tohru threw Bai Tza into it. Then Bai Tza noticed the water draining then Uncle chanting. "Uncle broke your spell" Topaz sang as Uncle blew the chi spell, but missed. Then Bai Tza swam down the drain and escaped while Shendu also escaped. "Uncle, why didn't you remove Shendu from Simon? Ow!" Amethyst asked being slapped. "Too many interruptions! I had to conduct the anti-water summoning spell first!" Uncle explained. "So Shendu and Bai Tza are still loose" Ruby said. "Ruby, you saved Trollzopolus" Topaz said as they saw all the water vanish. "She'll be back" Onyx said. "Once she does, we'll stop and hook her" Sapphire added as they left knowing that Bai Tza and Shendu are still out there._**


	11. Chp11: The Eighth Door

**_12\. Chapter 11:_**

 ** _At a place right next to the ocean, the girls, Uncle and Tohru are searching for Bai Tza, the Water Demo. "Nice day for a tsunami. Too nice" Onyx said spotting the tsunami. "But why here?" Sapphire asked. "The Water Demon is searching for a place for a new empire" Uncle explained. "There she is Uncle, Bai Tza" Ruby alerted spotting Bai Tza with binoculars. "Ruby, take the gourd. I will prepare the Chi spell" Uncle said handing Ruby a gourd. "Hey Am, cool camera" Onyx said seeing Amethyst's new video camera. "Thanks, I might record Bai Tza's banishment" Amethyst said. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Uncle chanted as the gourd started glowing. "The Chi wizard!" Bai Tza spoke as the Chi spell hit her. "No!" Bai Tza responded as her tsunami was cancelled. "Nice shot. Woah!" Amethyst said but she got caught in the beam. "Amethyst!" The other girls shouted. "Guys, help!" Amethyst shouted as the beam carried her and Bai Tza back to the Roman coliseum. "No! Aaah!" Bai Tza and Amethyst both yelled as they both went through the portal, which closed. Back at the coastal location: "Uncle, we to get Amethyst" Ruby said. "Re-open the portal!" Topaz added. "The Chi spell sealed the portal, like it sealed all the others… forever" Uncle sadly explained while in the Demon Netherworld, Bai Tza slithered away, with Amethyst seeing the Demon Netherworld. At the coast: "Uncle, let's fly to Rome" Onyx said trying to start the motor. "Amethyst is not in Rome Onyx, she is trapped in the Demon Netherworld" Uncle denied. "Oh why couldn't it have been me?" Tohru asked. "Uncle, we need some way to-ow!" Ruby yelled. "The Eighth Door" Uncle said. "We have permanently sealed seven portals belonging to seven Demon Sorcerers, but not the one belonging to Shendu. It is Amethyst's only hope of escape from the Demon World" He continued. "How do we find Shendu's door?" Topaz asked. "There is only one way…" Uncle answered. "The Pan Ku box" Sapphire said. "Quickly, we must find the Eighth Door, before the demons find Amethyst" Uncle said as they left to find Simon's hideout._**

 ** _Back at the Demon Netherworld: "The Demon Netherworld: Where Demon Sorcerers go when they've been bad, where no human or troll has gone before, until now" Amethyst said while recording on her camera. "I gotta find a way out of here" She continued a she jumps from each floating rock, then Amethyst landed on sleeping Po Kong and almost fell into her mouth, but missed. "Sister Po!" Hsi Wu called in a distance with Amethyst hiding behind Po Kong's back. "Sister Po!" Hsi Wu repeated as Po Kong woke up. "Hmmm, dinner time?" Po Kong asked. "Meeting time. Our sister Bai has returned" Hsi Wu corrected. "I see. Well perhaps she brought Hold 'oeuvres. MMM, I love the taste of humans and trollz" Po Kong said with Amethyst listening. "Oh boy" Amethyst said nervously. "Over here!" Hsi Wu shouted as Tchang Zu, Dai Gui, Bai Tza, Tso Lan and Xiao Fung all came to this spot for their meeting. "Double oh boy" Amethyst responded. At Simon's hideout: "You may take your leave Hak Foo" Shendu said with Hak Foo about to leave. "I need you to stay" Simon ordered. "Leave! Stay!" Shendu and Simon argued. "Your ruffian has lost his usefulness Simon, get rid of him" Shendu suggested. "And be left alone with you? Never!" Simon refused. "On the contrary, the both of you…" Bai Tza started as the demons are seen in the mirror. "Are far from being alone" Tso Lan continued. "Brothers and Sisters, so good to see you" Shendu greeted in fear. "Your sentiment will quickly subside Shendu" Xiao Fung said. "Once your punishment is underway" Dai Gui added. "P-P-Punishment? Before I finally secure your release?" Shendu asked nervously. "And how do you plan to do that with all our portals permanently sealed?" Po Kong asked. "Yeah, how?" Amethyst asked while listening. "Why, through my portal, dear sister" Shendu answered. "The Eighth Portal?" Bai Tza asked. "It remains unsealed. All I need to do is unlock it with the Pan Ku box, a task for which I have required the services of a mortal servant, who may touch good magic" Shendu said looking at Hak Foo. "What is mine is yours, demon brethren" He continued as Po Kong felt an itch and tries to scratch it. "Uhh" Po Kong groaned as Amethyst noticed and tries to avoid being caught. "What in the netherworld is wrong with you Po Kong?" Bai Tza asked. "Itch, cannot reach" Po Kong answered. "Hsi Wu, scratch your sister's back so we may get on with our meeting" Bai Tza ordered. "Uhh. There's a lot of back. Could take a while" Hsi Wu responded as he flew towards Po Kong's back. "So, you want a back scratcher?" Hsi Wu asked as Amethyst started scratching Po Kong's lower back, stopping the itch, then Po Kong grabbed Hsi Wu. "It passed" Po Kong responded then plucked Hsi Wu. "Now about the Eighth door, Shendu. It is the portal of your banishment. Only you may pass through it" Bai Tza said. "That once was true Bai Tza, but now that I'm a spirit, my portal is vacant… waiting to be filled by others" Shendu stated. "You mean another. Only one may pass through each portal" Tso Lan said. "That is the rule" Xiao Fung added. "Do you think I have been dallying here? I have discovered a spell which will keep the portal open until every last one of you is freed. In fact I was about to journey to it when you called" Shendu said. "Hak Foo, bring me… the Pan Ku box!" Shendu ordered once he saw Ruby and Onyx trying to take the box. "Shark snatches bait!" Hak Foo shouted trying to snatch the box back. "What shark?" Bai Tza asked. "What is he talking about?" Xiao Fung asked. "Ruby and Onyx!" Amethyst whispered as Ruby kicked Hak Foo into a gong. "Shendu, what is happening?" Bai Tza asked. "Hal Foo always sounds the gong as we take our leave, which reminds me… see you all at my portal" Shendu said as he broke the communication. "Shendu!" Bai Tza responded. "Can he be trusted?" Po Kong asked. "Of course not!" Dai Gui answered. "Yet we have no other options" Xiao Fung pointed. "But all of eternity to punish him should he again deceive us" Tso Lan suggested. "Then let us go to the Eighth Door" His Wu said with Amethyst hiding. "Yes… let's" She said._**

 ** _During the fighting: "Why the interest in the box trollz? You have sealed all the portals" Shendu said. "To remember our time together" Onyx said sarcastically as Tohru grabs the Pan Ku box, then Hak Foo made Tohru drop it. "Buffalo tramples field mouse!" Hak Foo shouted as he had him get smacked by the gong. "Then Shendu tried to get the Pan Ku box, but Ruby got it. "You want the box Shendu? It's yours!" Ruby said as she made the box zap Shendu to the wall. "Angry Crow Takes-Uhh!" Hak Foo sighed being pinched by Uncle. "What is taking so long?" Uncle asked. "Let's go" Ruby said. The next day on a plane: "In ancient times, Shendu ruled what is now China. I'm betting that is where we will find his portal" Uncle suggested. "But even if the box will lead us to the portal, how will Amethyst find it from the demon side?" Tohru asked. "With proper guidance. That is why I have brought research" Uncle answered showing his research. "Nothing, Amethyst would solve the puzzle, if she were here" Sapphire pointed out. Back in the Demon Netherworld: "Oh man, I'm going in circles" Amethyst said revealing she's lost. Meanwhile: "And we are on our way to China why?" Simon asked. "The B.F.F.L. have stolen the Pan Ku box. Clearly they want to find my portal so they can seal it" Shendu answered. "Now why would the trollz go through all that trouble if they know you don't need the portal to pass through the realms?" Simon asked. "For good measure I suppose" Shendu believed. "Meanwhile my brothers and sisters are expecting me to open my door to free them" Shendu added. "I brought your spell book" Hak Foo said holding a phonebook. "You brought the phone book you simpleton! I was bluffing!" Shendu responded. "So there is no way to free all of them" Simon said. "Of course there is! I… just need to find it that's all" Shendu said._**

 ** _Back on the girls' plane: "Hotcha" Uncle said as everyone saw him sitting while wearing a reef. "He's in a trance" Tohru responded. "He's looking for Amethyst" Onyx said. Back at the Demon Netherworld: "Good news is the demons have left. The bad news is, I lost their trail" Amethyst recorded on her video camera. "Guys, Tohru, Uncle, I really miss you" She added in sorrow as an image of Uncle's head appeared. "Amethyst!" Uncle called making Amethyst drop her video camera. "Uncle? How did…?" Amethyst started. "Not important and garlic is good for you! Are you okay?" Uncle asked. "Just lost" Amethyst answered. "Listen closely. We are trying to find the Eighth Door" Uncle said. "Shendu's door!" Amethyst said. "You know about that?" Uncle asked. "The demons are looking for it too. Shendu told them he's gonna open it up so they could all break out" Amethyst informed. "Shendu deceived them. Only one being can exit through that portal and the being must be you" Uncle spoke. "So where do I find the portal, Uncle?" Amethyst asked. "When I know where it is, I will lead you there myself" Uncle said. "One more thing, I cannot know where it is, unless I know how the Pan Ku box works. Sapphire said you are good with puzzles" He continued. "Those little lines on the Pan Ku box!" Amethyst said. "The Tri-grams?" Uncle asked. "Tell my friends the tri-grams are the key" Amethyst told. "I will do that Amethyst!" Uncle said as his image vanished. One minute later: "Time flies when you're waiting for a cell door to open" Hsi Wu said as the video camera hit him on the head. "Where's my camera?" Amethyst asked. "Oh Amethyst… say Chi spell" Hsi Wu said as he caught Amethyst and flew off with her._**

 ** _Meanwhile: "The Tri-grams must be the key" Onyx said. "What could Amethyst mean?" Topaz asked. "Shendu's tri-gram representing fire is a broken line between two solid lines" Uncle showed. "The tri-grams could be a mousse code" Tohru stated. "Or the combination to a lock" Ruby said. "If the solid lines is a half turn…" Sapphire started. "And the broken lines are quarter turns" Topaz added as Sapphire turned the box. "Um, perhaps the unbroken lines tell us to turn in the long way?" Tohru added. As Sapphire continued. "Half… Quarter… Half" Sapphire said as the Pan Ku box glowed and showed the map to the portal. "Am knows her puzzles" Onyx said. "And I know my demons. Shendu's portal is in Hong Kong!" Uncle showed. Moments later, they were un Hong Kong: "Nothing yet Uncle" Sapphire said. "According to the Pan Ku box, the eighth door should lie beyond this tunnel" Uncle said as the box started glowing. "It is near!" Ruby said as they stopped. "You have to be kidding" Onyx said. "It is as if Amethyst herself guided us here" Tohru said seeing they are at moose world. "Hong Kong Moose World" Topaz responded. "I will alert Amethyst" Uncle said. Back in the Demon World: "Brothers and Sisters, I bring you the mortal called… Amethyst!" Hsi Wu introduced showing Amethyst to the other demons. "Mm, yummy!" Po Kong responded. "If you think you're really getting out, well, I hate to break to you but, Shendu's lying" Amethyst spoke. "Only one of you can go through the portal. End of story!" She added. "How do you know?" Dai Gui asked. "Uncle told me" Amethyst answered. "The Chi wizard?" Bai Tza asked. "So Shendu did deceive us" Tso Lan responded. "There's a surprise!" Xiao Fung said. "Which one of you is it gonna be?" Amethyst asked. "Surely there must be a simple way to resolve this" Xiao Fung said. "Like what, Alphabetical order?" Tso Lan asked._**

 ** _Back at Hong Kong Moose World: "Amethyst awaits us" Uncle said. "We must open the portal immediately" Sapphire alerted. "So that is why you wanted the box! Well, I can assure you girls, the only thing emerging from my portal will be a demon" Shendu said. "Gorilla Grip!" Hak Foo shouted as he left with the Pan Ku box. "Amethyst" Ruby sighed. "Ruby! There is more than one way to skin a cat!" Uncle said handing Ruby a sword. "And two ways to open a portal!" He added. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi di Zao!" Uncle chanted as Shendu notices while the started glowing. "The symbol of the Immortal who defeated me!" Shendu remembered in fear. "Sword slays Dragon!" Ruby said as she swung the sword, which shot the spell on Shendu. "Aah!" Shendu cried as the spell removed him from Simon's body, opened the portal, which pulled Shendu in. Then in the Demon Netherworld, Shendu came in when the other demons and Amethyst noticed. "Brothers and Sisters!" Shendu spoke. "The portal!" Bai Tza called out as the demons saw the portal still open. "Every demon for himself!" Hsi Wu yelled as he put down Amethyst and flies to the portal, but Tchang Zu struck Hsi Wu with lightning, then Bai Tza pushes down Tchang Zu, then Bai Tza was swatted into water by Po Kong. "Age before Beauty" Tso Lan said as his magic pushed Po Kong back, then Po Kong fell on Xiao Fung, while Dai Gui jumped on the rocks towards the portal. But two rocks stopped and hit Tso Lan and Dai Gui after they were thrown by Hsi Wu. "Hsi Wu?" Amethyst started as Hsi Wu saw at the portal. "One goes through, that's the rule" Amethyst finished as she jumped through the portal. "No!" Hsi Wu responded as the portal closed and smashed into a rock. Seconds later, the portal closed and had Amethyst reunited with her friends. "Amethyst!" The other girls responded hugging her. "Did you miss me?" Amethyst asked. "You bet we did" Onyx answered as Uncle and Tohru greeted Amethyst. Back at the Demon World: "That was number" Dai Gui spoke. "Which would make us fresh out of portals" Tso Lan added. "Say Chi spell" Hsi Wu told filming with the camera. "Perhaps, we should seek a tear in the time-space continuum?" Shendu excused as the other demons were about to give Shendu his eternal torment as punishment._**

 ** _Moments later at Hong Kong Moose World: "All 8 portals are finally sealed… forever!" Uncle informed happily. "Whipee! He's gone! He's gone, gone, gone!" Simon shouted happily with everyone else was looking at him. "I got by body back. La De Da de Da. Boom-Shaka-Laka-Laka!" Simon danced happily having his body back. While the Moose World entrance opened. "Shall we girls?" Amethyst asked as the girls nodded. "We're not really… You're kind of early but…" The employee said in defeat putting the moose mask on. "Welcome to Moose World" He welcomed imitating the moose, Bullwinkle. "Girls, through the portal we go" Ruby concluded as the girls, Uncle and Tohru went in. "He's gone! I got my body back! Whipee!" Simon cheered finally having his body back while all of the eight portals and all eight Demon Sorcerers are finally sealed._**


End file.
